


Samus V.s Ridley

by Heikitsune25



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Yaoi, girly boy, mind-control, monster-on-girl, tomgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A bunch of disconnected stories about Samus and Ridely fighting it out. With their genitals. Sometimes the bold bounty hunter comes out on top, other times it's Ridely doing the pounding. There is no real 'plot' here just random stories of these two mortal enemies screwing each other stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Samus VS Ridley

  
Ch.1 Up Against The wall

  
"Ugh!" Samus grunted against the clean clear window. Her lovely face pushed up to it, forcing her to glance at the army of space pirates below her as her foolish arrogance finally started to sink in.

At first, when she saw Ridley's ship, beaten and battered while it drifted in space, she thought she could finally settle the score and kill the monster in one go. She was tired after a recent mission, her suit's energy very low, but the scan forms her ship showed barely any signs of left.

She though it was an easy kill.

"Such a silly little thing you are."

As the monster licks her cheek, taunting her with sinister chuckle, she realized she is a silly little thing.

It was an ambush waiting to happen. Ridley and his crew had faked a beaten and run-down ship, and the intelligent beast attacked her as she was all unawares. He had easily disabled her Vara suit, leaving her in her skin tight Zero suit, and unable to defend herself.

Now the monster has her pinned against a clear window hanging above his crew. The aliens below all cheering as the lovely bounty hunter's bountiful breast are squished and pressed against the glass. The tantalizing sight sent them in a tizzy of jeers and sneers. Some of them taking their genitals out to play with them.

Jerking off their large multi colored and different shaped cocks. Green spiky rod, thick as her arm. Bright red slim dicks with flat heads and knots in the middle. Even some that looked like animal members like that of a pig or a horse. All them hard and ready as they cackled and laughed at her.

Ridley leaned over Samus with a dark chuckle. His long, slippery tongue snaked out and coated Samus's cheek in his spit. Tasting the lovely blonde as she bared her teeth in rage.

"If you're going to kill me then do it. You fuck." Samus hiss making the winged monster laugh.

"Killing you is just too…" Ridley used his claws to grab and squeeze Samus's ass. "Boring."

He groped and creased Samus large and firm buttocks. Smiling at how she blushed form more then just embarrassment.

"For you see, silly bounty hunter, I quite enjoy our little…bouts. I would be so…" His claws slowly tore a hole through her crotch of her suit. Reveling her blinking anus and tight cunt to the world. "Sad. To see such a good rival never challenge my wit again. It would leave me with nothing to do. But rule the galaxy."

Samus shivered form more then just the cold air hitting her sex. One of Ridley's claw grazed her pussy lips and, much to her dismay, the rough nails made her back arch a little form the shock running up her spine.

"So, you want to make me into you little sex slave?" The beautiful bounty hunter growled. And again, her tormentor laughed.

"Ah…yes. There is that lovely mind I enjoy so much. But a sex slave is a little too harsh." Ridley let his claws rubbed and teases the bounty hunter's slit. Glided his cold bladed finger against her muff. Gliding over her clit that started to stiffen and tingle, while he dipped the tip of his claw in her cunt briefly. Before pulling out and returning to rubbing her quickly moisten lips.

"No, my dear. I will make you fall in love with me." The monster delighted in the short gasp and tighten fist as he pushed his finger inside of his new toy. Slowly working and spreading Samus's pussy with a seedy smile on his face.

"Or to be more precise. I will make you fall in love with my dick." The slow, tortuous pumping into Samus's pussy, made the bounty hunter hold back her deep moan. Biting her lip as her back arched. Her nipples nearly stabbing through her suit as her breast squished up the glass. The aliens below went wild as they cheered at her lustful display.

Ridley's claw is smooth but riddled with bumps. It doesn't help that it's rather thick as it expanded her walls wide open. Her body betraying her as her muff started to leak its lust around pumping monster's finger. Coating it in her juices as she tried to resist the pleasure roaring through her body.

"F-Fuck you…" Samus growled through gritted teeth and a blushing face.

"Hm hm…" Ridley chuckled as he pulled his finger out. Smiling at the pitiable groan coming from the young woman. "Ah but my dear…"

Samus gasped when she felt something hard and wet slide along the crack of her rear. She didn't know if it was fear or stupid human curiosity that made her look and stare Ridley's powerful cock that now rests on her ass.

"Fucking me is the whole plan." The pirate captain snickered as he saw Samus's face gape at the foot long four-inch-thick deep red cock. Covered in smooth ridges and spines with a slick pointed tip. White steaming hot pre-cum dripped off it's fuckhole and on to Samus's back in thick heavy globs. The searing semen warmed her suit as actual steam could be seen wafting off of it.

There was even a smile to it. An oddly sweet and spicy scent that made the bold bounty hunter shiver. But weather in delight or fear she didn't know.

There was no preparation for the sudden and swift thrust that spread Samus open. Ridley gave no quarter or time for her to adjust for his immense size and started pounding relentlessly into the blonde woman's womb. Slamming into it with hearty chuckle at the buckling knees and shout of lust form Samus's lips.

"Ha ha! Just as I thought!" Jeered the reptile as he took a hold of the blonde's ponytail and hearty slap on her ass. "A perfect body like yours has the perfect cunt!"

The groaning bounty hunter's twat natural squeezed and hugged Ridley's cock. Sucking him in and drenching his shaft in her quim. His ball sack, veiny smooth swinging cum pockets, churned and swung up to hit her throbbing clit.

"Ugh! Mnmph!" Samus tired her best to keep her mouth form screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Ridley ravaging her cunt. His fat cock made her belly bulge and shrink through her zero suit. Her breast is mashed up the window for the other aliens to see. Their cheering growing louder and thumbing through her ears as loud the thunderous, slick sounds of her nemesis plowing her pussy reverberated through the whole ship.

What was worse her body is getting off it spectacularly. Her pussy quivered and twitched as an orgasm ripped through her. She held back a guttering moan as her cunt clenched Ridley's rampaging dick, that didn't even let up as she constricted him like a viper. Her whole-body stab Samus in the back as great bless showered over her form the monster rapping her twat.

Sure, the blonde may have a thing for rough sex. She's not stranger to the odd gangbang or two nor dose she dislike large cocks stretching her out; her whole dildo collection is nothing but foot long monsters. But to be raped in front of a whole crew of disgusting aliens is something completely different.

All of them looking at her like she is nothing but a fuck toy. A sex sleeve used to masturbate, which some are doing now, should not make the proud woman horny beyond belief. Her body screaming louder then she ever thought possible as she thoroughly and amazingly fucked by her greatest enemy.

"Argh!" Yet as another orgasm ripped through her, her toes curling in delight, Samus stared to believe she has a humiliation kink. And Ridley is exploiting that to the fullest extent. Goading her and belittling her with quick sharp slaps on her ass. Stinging red marks marred her pale flesh as she jittered and squealed with every hit. Her greedy muff squeezing tighter with every new fresh spank on her rear.

'Hold it in Aran!' Samus repeated her mantra as Ridley smacked her ass. 'Her Hold it in! Hold- '

Samus snapped her head up as another spasm of release rushed through her. She didn't hide her screams as her mouth opened in strangled groan of delight. Her blue eyes starting to dim in a lustful haze as her thoughts went blank for a moment. Something Ridley took advantage of and brought her head back to shove his thick long tongue down her throat.

Practically fucking Samus's throat with his tongue, Ridley slobber and licked the daze woman as he slammed his hips into her jiggling backside. When she chocked and gagged on his tongue, Samus's eyes flew wide. Broken from her trance she gasped as Ridley released her. Her coughing turning in moans form the monster's constant pounding and another orgasm running through her.

"Ha ha! Your cumming like crazy!" Ridley taunted with a hearty slap on the peach shaped butt. Earning himself a sweet coo in delight from Samus. "Your body can't lie about how much it love my dick! Just admit it and maybe I'll go a little easier on you!"

"Hnngh! F-fuck-ngh!?" Samus bit her lower lip. Even with what must be the tenth orgasm ripping through her, she still resisted. Even going so far as to tighten her own pussy. Using her muscles, she gripped and milked Ridley's cock. Like a trained whore, Samus's moist fuck hole sucked Ridley's throbbing member. Forcing the beast to halt it's thrusting and unload a river of viscous jazzed in the bounty hunter's womb.

The monster through his head back in a shallow growl as he bucked his hip hard into the bounty hunter. While her DNA doesn't allow Samus to get pregnant with anyone's children, that doesn't stop it from flooding her bitch box. Searing it with it's heat and slamming against her walls.

"Hugh!?" Even though Samus cummed, even though she can feel Ridley's seed fill her and blasted out of her over stuffed twat, she took the satisfaction that it was over.

Until she felt how hard Ridley still is inside of her.

"Ah!?" Samus gasped as her head a was snapped back and Ridley trailed his tongue across her neck.

"As sweet as that was, I didn't give you any permission to make me cum…" The alien gave a sensual growl as he popped his dick out Samus' battered cunt. Copious amount's of cum pooled to the floor, cascading out Samus's gaping sex like a, as Ridley lined himself up with her anus. He enjoyed the mixed look of lust and fear on her face as he probed her butt hole. The scaly space pirate pushed his finger in her mouth. Forcing her to suck on the digit instead of giving her weak protest.

"Cum buckets that don't listen…." As Samus felt the head of Ridley's cock push into her, the beast smirked. Meticulously moving his fingers to cut open Samus's zero suit so her bountiful breast would bounce free.

"Get punished!" Just like before with Samus's gapping pussy, Ridley held nothing back and started rutting like mad form the beginning. Showing even less mercy as he slammed the bounty hunter's head into the window with her tongue licking the glass and eyes rolling to the sky.

The slutty blonde let her herself cum as soon as Ridley penetrated her completely. But instead of her pussy clenching, Samus squirted her lust all over the floor. She moaned wildly and without reservation as Ridley pounded her ass like a bitch in heat.

The pirate crew below the both of them went wild. Cheering and jerking themselves as they watched their greatest threat be tuned into their captains cum toilet. Her large firm tits mushed and rubbed against the glass while her face dumbly slobber and spit all over it. Her face twisted in look of lust and some defiance.

But Ridley was slowing beating that out her. While her ass is tighter then her muff, their mixed juices made it easy form him to slide his cock in and out of her like a machine. Pistoning and thrusting with blurred and manic motions that would shatter the back of the normal woman. But Samus's body is made of studier material. Even if her mind is rapidly going mad with lust. There is still resistance in those strong icy eyes.

Yet her moans said otherwise. Being heard in stereo, Samus's stiff yelps are now shaky loud gasps and coos of delight. Her tongue failing about with unfocused blue eyes. The face of fucked silly woman as she is put in her rightful place as cum rag.

"Ahn~!" Her words turned into delirious babbles as her ejaculation are now just constant blast and streams of her quim. Firing in arcs and spraying the ground ever minute she is taken by the winged demon rearranging her asshole.

"Your cumming over my dick like slut and you still won't say it huh? I must say I am impressed." Ridley chuckled before giving a hard, echoing slap on the bouncy ass before him. Whacking it repeatedly as he wailed and wrecked the bounty's hunter's tight ass.

"If wasn't for the fact you can barely even hear me! You cum drunk sow!" He slapped and abused the blonde's ass. Keeping her face pushed up against the glass as he cackled and jeered.

"How about now!? Do you love my cock now!?" Samus didn't respond. Only cumming wildly as Ridley gave a very sharp and powerful shove of his cock. Lifting Samus a little off the ground her as ruthlessly fucked her into the window.

"Tell me how much you adore my fucking you!? How much you want to be pump fill of me cum while my men jerk off to you! You bitch!" Still Samus wouldn't respond. Even becoming a broken cock puppet, she still held fast to her determination. Or she is too fuck dumb to care.

"Say it!" When he pushed her further into the window as she cummed like mad. Her legs freezing up and twitching as she sprayed the ground in rapid succession.

"I love your dick!" Finally, Samus screamed out. Babbling helplessly, "IloveitIloveitIloveit, I love your big fat cock! You're cum is so hot! I want it in my ass! I want in my mouth! I just want you cum!"

"Ha ah ha! Good girl!" Ridley laughed proudly. Lifting Samus's leg up in a vertical spilt with one hand while the other kept her pinned to the wall. The new pose allowing him to pound deeper inside of her with grand ambition. He cock's pulsating faster and faster with his balls tighten up for another burst of jizz.

"And good girls get a reward!" A deluge of cum fired out and roared deep into Samus's abused butt hole. The woman herself cumming and spray the ground with her leg lifted like a dog.

Ridley happy laughed as he pumped another gallon worth of spunk in side his conquest. Going as far as to lift Samus up by the waist and pump her up and down his rod. Like an actual cock sleeve the space pirate purred as he filled his new masturbation toy with his cum.

Chuckling at the defeated but happy smile on Samus face.

"I told you would fall in love with my dick…."


	2. Ridely’s rough ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a bitter defeat by Samus and her husband Link, Ridely’s day couldn’t get any worse. Until Samus hungry lust turns her into the two-lover’s sexual plaything. 
> 
> Tags: Gender bender, Anal, rough sex, mind break, lots of cum, monster-girl, non-con, yuri

Ridely’s rough ride (Patreon Voted story)

  
Link wondered where his love life took such a strange turn. It could be when he fell in love with a woman form another dimension.

Or maybe it’s just his weakness for tall powerful women.

Either way, here he is. On an alien space ship. That he had just fought through.

With his wife Samus Aran.

“Raagh!! Let go of your stupid blonde meat sacks!!” The female creature struggling against her binds is quite a thing of beauty. Short, clean cut purple hair that framed her sharp angular face. A single bang covering her right eye. Leaving her other bright yellow orb to glare at the two warriors before her. Her lavender shaded tail, a scaly, sharp pointed tip, thrashed in her rage.

She tired to flap her large wings, but Link’s claw shot chain was too strong for her to break. And her reptilian clawed hands and feet are bound by the bounty hunter’s laser whip. Her black skin-tight suit is torn up in varies places. Showing off her chocolate skin and toned body. One of her large breast are set free to jiggle and bounce with her movement.

She is stripped of all her weapons along with most of them being destroyed in the fight. A rather easy fight Link would say. The space pirates weren’t as tough as he had thought. Their laser and attacks just bounced of shield while Samus practically walked all over them.

Ridely was tougher, but a few pot shots form his arrows and nice energy blast form Samus drop the pirate queen quickly.

As the Hylian sheathed his sowrd, his bounty hunter wife dis-engaged her power suit. Her tight zero suit showed off her gorgeous covers. Her wide motherly hips with her powerful thighs and long legs. Along with her erect nipples on her bountiful breast.

Although the sensual lick of her lips only added further proof of her arousal. Making Link rub the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

While only a fool would complain about a horny lover, for the case of Samus it can be a bit of problem. Given the fact that her Chozo blood gives unholy stamina and lust that takes an army of men to calm down.

Link himself is lucky that he is a one-man army, so he can take her lust. But another issue is that Samus is quite the rough lover. Given how all the dents in the walls of her ship and their house are form her slamming Link’s back into them or vise versa.

When she wants something, she gets it.

Like giving Link a blowjob under the table while he was talking to Zelda. Or in the middle of Smash tournament battle. Where she threw him on the ground and started riding him like mad. It didn’t help that they were fighting Ganon at the time. Or the fact that Link kept encouraging her. He is still wondering how they won that fight.

So, it’s more exasperation and a little sympathy for the alien woman since he can already tell where this is going.

“You long eared limp dick piece of waste!” Ridely snarled at the hero. “The only reason you even got me with those arrows was because of Samus. Heck a pussy fuck boy like you couldn’t even fight out of a paper bag.”

Samus watched with a smirk as her husband’s right eye did that ‘I am going to fucking kill you’ twitching thing. Any sympathy form his has utterly died. Licking her lips, she leaned over Link. Being a full head taller than him, she didn’t have to tip toe to Rest her luscious breast on his head with her hand slithering down his shirt.

“Now now…there’s a much better way to teach her a lesson…” Samus whispered into her lover’s ear as her hand fiddled with his belt. “Right…?”

Ridley turned yellow in disgust at the two creatures before her. “Guh…Is that you plan Aran? To have your tiny dicked boy toy have his way with me? Ha! Now that is a fate worse than death!”

Samus smirked at her rival as her husband took a step forward. “I think Link here will change your mind.”

“Pfft!” Ridley scoffed even as Link started undoing his pants. “I’ve been with bugs manlier then him! Don’t think for a second that he- dear gods is that a foot long…...?”

The space pirate’s ranting turned into a pale face stare of disbelief and shock at the massive womb wrecker glaring right at her. Link’s cock is a massive monster with powerful veins running through it like roots and a bulbous head. The throbbing dick has a fresh smelling musk around it that made the alien’s hyper sensitive nose twitch eagerly.

Samus leaned on her husband’s shoulder. Bending over his shoulder, she looked the reptilian woman dead her eyes with dangerous and lustful stare as she jerked her husband’s massive prick. Ridely watched, mesmerized as Samus’s hand couldn’t even close around the whole thing.

“He’s a foot and a half actually.” Samus answered calmly. Getting off Link with a playful flick of his cock head. She walked around her husband and kneeled between the now nervous pirate queen.

“Get her ready Link while I have some fun.” Samus said before pulling Ridley’s legs open. Her lovely pussy lips poking through her skin-tight suit.

Ridely looked up at the Hylian. Her arrogant seer faltering as she started to sweat at the meat stick in front of her.

“D-Don’t think this means you’ve beaten me! You may have a-Gluck!?” Her rant was cut off by Link forcefully shoving his whole cock, form the fat head to his blonde pubes, down Ridley’s throat. His balls twitching against her chin while her nose is tickled by his bush. It is a sudden and unrelenting intrusion. There wasn’t even a second of pause when Link rammed his whole cock in the chatty woman’s gullet.

“For Hilya’s sake. Shut the hell up you damn cock sock.” The first words that came out of the hero of twilight’s mouth were filled with utter venom. His hand digging into the villainous woman’s hair as she retched and gagged over his member. Stretching her throat out painfully as her neck bulged out. Her eyes rolling up and watering form the pain and lack of air.

Ridely gaged horrendously as Link choked her with his dick in a brutal and dominate fashion. Her throat squeezed and hugged his member strongly. Tighten up every time she coughed and spat up. But the Hylian wasn’t in it for the pleasure. While the squeezing of the evil woman’s neck was fantastic, he only cared about giving her a hard-enough time as possible swallowing his meat stick.

Jostling her head with a death grip on her hair to wake her as she started to flutter in and out of thought. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head while her nose dug into the hero’s waist. Even though it didn’t look like it, Ridley did try to move her head back, but the Hylian’s strength is un real. While not a powerful as the blond bounty hunter, the swordsman almost matched Samus in terms of raw power.

Speaking of Samus, she had just ripped a hole into Ridley suit. Her lovely dark pussy glistening with more than just sweat as it was shown to the world. It twitched every now and then in lust. Making Samus smile as she placed her hands on her mortal enemies’ thighs.

“Go easy on her ok? Don’t want her to break just yet.” Samus said to Link as another cough of spit splattered his shirt.

Reluctantly Link pulled Ridely’s head back from his dick. Although he made the removal slow and painful with her dazed mind sucking back on his shaft. Her lips dragging across the fuck stick before popping off. Leaving strings of spit between Ridely’s lips, face and his slim coated cock.

“Hack! Mmph!?!” Ridely gave a massive coughing fit trying her best to get back her lost air. Until Link rammed his dick back in her mouth. Just like before it was the whole thing, bulbous head to pubic base, but the hero was a kinder in that he used her throat like a flesh light and jerk his shaft with it. Bobbing the space pirate’s head on his cock.

The slightly easier pace, gave Ridely the chance to glare at the at the hero. Her eyes flashing dangerously but the even more dangerous grip on her head told her otherwise. The hero could snap her neck easily. And the cold glare said the hero wasn’t afraid to it if she provoked him.

With a that steely glare, Ridley started to suck Link’s dick. Rather terribly but she did so none the less. Although her help was not needed too much as Link hammered his shaft into her mouth. He gave her no real time to act as his balls repeatedly slapped her chin and his fat cock head slamming into her tonsils. Ridley then suddenly moaned into Link’s throbbing fuck stick as she felt something lick at her dripping slit.

Samus smirked as she felt her arch rival’s body size up when her tongue dragged across the alien woman’s lower lips. Her hands firmly squeezing the space pirate’s things to keep her from moving too much as she dug into Ridely alluring cunt. Samus divide her tongue into the alien’s woman warm twat. Licking and slurping away at her juices as they trickled out.

“Mmmm…not bad.” Samus moaned at the tangy taste on her tongue. Trading her mouth with her fingers as she relentless pistoned in and out of her gagging alien’s pussy like a machine. Making her body squirm as she moan through the cock rearranging her mouth. “Not as good as Lucina’s but still fresh.”

“Mmm….” The double assault form the two-blonde’s ragging through her made the space pirate moan with the cock reaming her mouth. She tired hold back humming in delight at the attack on her body, but Samus’s tongue is hitting her weak points with tremendous ease. Circling Ridely’s clit while she sucked on it and her fingers firing in and out her cunt. Twisting and twirling to scrap at her walls. The pleasure from her mortal enemy devouring her muff started to make her lose lower her guard as she was started to enjoy Link’s womb splitter of cock in her mouth.

Link gritted his teeth from Ridely sucking and moaning on his cock. Even if it was unintentional she was rather good at it. Still, this is meant to a punishment for her and pleasure for him. The Hylian tighten his grip back on her head and resumed his pervious, near neck snapped back of throat pounding from before. Gagging and choked her with his member as he felt his shaft throb and beat with signs of a climax.

“Hack!” Ridley tried to squirm form Link but Samus kept her in place with her hands and her tongue as she worked her new toy’s cunt.

“Mmm. Go on Link.” Samus urged as she nipped at Ridely labia. “Feed our new bitch her new favorite meal~.” Samus increased her pace in savoring Ridley’s cunt while Link prepared to stuff the space pirate with as much cum as he could. Which is a lot.

“Tch!” With a click of his teeth Link sheathed his cock down to his pubes in Ridley’s mouth. Her nose and lower lip taking the full force of his pubic hair as she inhaled a few strands and got a couple on her tongue. Her’s eyes rolled back into her head as both her and Link came at the same time. While she came like fountain, arching her clear quim through the air, Link came like bomb.

Ridely could feel the hero of Twilight’s cock expand ever so slightly before the tip exploded in her mouth. His hefty balls twitching as his first load had already pushed her past the limit. Ridely was only able to get one swallow down to her stomach before a cascade of spunk raptured form the sides of her out stretched lips and through her nose. Her ballooning throat expanded even more as she was forced to swallow the heavy, molasses thick load of cock snot.

And didn’t help that Samus keep toying with Ridley’s pussy as Link chocked her out with his cum. Even as her lower hips shot hip, the relentless bounty hunter kept firing her fingers’ like a machine. Twisting the alien woman’s nub while blasting her gushing hole with her fingers. Extending her orgasm far longer than it needed to be.

Link’s orgasm lasted for a near eternity. Blast after blast of dense syrupy jizz over fill her mouth time and time again. The once proud space pirate, the woman who strike fear into everyone in the galaxy, is now reduce to a cum rag by a human and some big dick pretty boy. Ridely had since given up on resisting or even breathing. With her eyes diming in a haze of lust and submission, Ridley obediently focused solely on swallowing on as much cum as she could.

Link however roughly pulled his still cumming fat cock out, strings of spit and cum still clinging to Ridely’s tongue and face, to spray the last of his load on the beaten woman’s face. Showering her chocolate skin in heavy alabaster as she coughed and sputtered for air.

“Not bad.” Samus smirked. Licking her lips of Ridely’s lust, Samus walked up to her Link to see what his damage was. “You couldn’t get him to cum as much as I could but not bad all the same.”

“Haa…haa…” Ridely only reply was pants and gasps. As Link’s stiff erection glared right at her.

Samus, leaned over Link to suck on his cock for a moment. Making her lover groan as she cleaned it with her mouth. Easily bobbing her head and licking up all Ridely’s spit.

“Mmm. All clean…” Hummed the bounty hunter as she left Link’s cock with a linger kiss on it head. Before going back up to lock her lips with her Hylian swordsmen.

“Now go see if her lower mouth is tighter then her top one.” Samus whispered in Link’s ear. Giving her lover a playful nip on his ear before taking her position over Ridley.

A sharp yank of the woman’s hair knocked her out her dazed state. Forcing her to look up as the pristine white pussy of Samus Aran. Her zero suit being torn to show her arousal as clear as day as it dripped and gaped over Ridely’s face. However instead of her cunt, Samus gave her bitch a taste of her butt hole.

“We’re not even close to done with you yet…” Samus sneered as she dropped herself on top of her foe turned masturbation toy. Rocking back and forth, Samus road Ridely’s face as Link opened the woman’s legs to poke at her cunt fuck hole with his cock. Before Ridely could even protest, the young man slammed his massive dick home.

“Mmmm~!?” Ripping through her walls and piercing Ridely’s womb in one single thrust. The alien woman didn’t stop her ejaculation this time as she squealed a moaned under the cackling bounty hunter. Link taking his time and slowly pounding the evil’s woman’s pussy.

“So?” Samus taunted. Smirking at how good it felt to ride the face of the woman who killed her parents. “Not going to talk anymore? No more smart comebacks?”

All the bounty hunter got back was gurgled moan and weak lick of her pucker.

“Oh is that all?” The blond woman sighed in playful defeat. “What happened to all that fire form before? Is one single gallon of cum all it takes to turn the universe’s greatest pirate into a cum sucking whore?”

Samus gripped Ridely hair and slammed her face down hard forcing. The woman’s tongue up her shit pipe.

“Well If you not going to talk back then do your job and eat my ass.”

The defeated Ridely compiled and started tonguing her most hated enemies butt hole. Yet even without her mind thrown into a mess of sex and lust, she can’t deny the great feeling of her pussy being spilt open by Link’s cock. The long-eared human is bigger than anything she has ever laid with and he worked her pussy like he owns it.

Link’s slow pace got him to know all her weak points and sensitive spot. Shifting his hips, a little to the left makes her groan and twist her hips. While moving his hips ever so slightly to the right while thrusting makes her sigh. But her true hot button is pounding her womb like a battering ram. And Link is doing that in spades.

The young man gripped Ridely soft thighs and went wild on the broken pirate’s pussy. Slamming deep into Ridely’s bitch box with wolfish vigor. His balls slapping her it enough force to leave sting marks at he dizzy speed he was going at. With her not being as tight as Samus, Link is able to move quickly and blindingly in his efforts to fuck Ridley stupid. Still she hugged his dick tightly and squeezed him well. The Hylian enjoyed railing the talkative woman even if she was previously a pain in the ass.

“Oh Fuck. I knew your mouth was better at ass kissing…” Samus threw her head back in a joyful hiss. Ridely’s long tongue doing wonders on her ass as it dug deep inside her. It is rather thick. Not as much as Link’s bitch breaker of a cock, but still big enough to spread her open and swim around inside her tight butt hole.

Ridley could moan in delight as she was on her second orgasm as Link ruthlessly ruined her pussy. It squirted and gushed as the long-eared stud gave no quarter and released all his frustrations on her. His cock reaching its own peak too as it leaked more pre-cum and throbbed faster. Samus is soon to join him as she opened panting and moaned at the wiggling muscle inside her.

The bounty hunter reached over to her lover. Taking his lips in hers as the shared a kiss over their brand-new fuck toy. Samus nip and tickled the Hylian’s lips. While the hero’s tongue tasted the edges of her mouth before kissing her deeply.

“Ah! Cumming! You better drink all this you little slut!” Samus bellowed out as she commanded the alien woman under her to swallow her climax as it can spraying out. While Link came another heavy deluge of cum deep into Ridley’s womb. It splash and prayed out form their conjoined hips but most of it is now swimming in her hot little slut box.

“Mmm good girl. You may just be useful after all.” Samus licked her lips as she basked in the aftermath of her release. Ridely’s tongue and lips working over her twitching pussy as she drunk the bounty hunter’s lust and her lover practically impregnated her.

“You know…” Samus lamented with a wiggle of her hips. “Link’s cum has a little magic in it. Nearly anyone could get pregnant form it.”

The bounty hunter raised her hips from the panting fuck drunk alien with both her’s and Link’s cum splattered all over her face. Strings of spit and jizz linger on Samus’s pert rear. A pert rear that Ridely idly clean while Samus taunted her.

“It has something to do, in Link’s words, ‘The goddess Hyila being a crazy bitch.’” Samus chuckled and moaned as she felt Ridley’s tongue graze her slit. “Mmm. I am unlucky my Chozo blood makes me infertile, but I wonder about you…”

Samus let the threat linger, even though Ridley is too lust drunk to respond, and turned to lover. Who had just put enough cum into Ridely her own grew a small lump.

Samus pouted playfully, “I hope you have enough for me too~…”

Link gave an exasperated expression as he popped his cock out. Showing that he is still hard and willing to go more then another round.

“Good boy.” Samus purred as she turned around. Showing her tight bouncy butt to Link with her twitching pussy showing through the tear in her zero suit.

Link needed no invitation to hold on to his lover’s hips and poke at her hungry pussy with his cock head. Making Samus moan and shake her hips eagerly. Link however leaned over to tease and kiss at her neck. Tracing love bits up to her cheeks as Samus warped her fingers around his blonde head to mewl in pleasure at his touch.

When Link brought his lips to her, he entered her swiftly. Spreading her muff wide open and hitting her womb. Samus moaned in her lover’s lips as a sign for him to start moving. Link happily obeyed her request and started pumping his hips into his wife. The difference between Samus and Ridely’s twats are nearly night and day.

Sure, while Ridely hug Link’s cock nicely and her wall knows how to milk him, Samus’s pussy is like a glove. Perfectly shaped to take his dick not matter how hard his pounds, thrusts, or thrashes in her. He can move his lips like mad. Blurring them to near breaking speed and Samus would hug him just a snugly as if he was going slow and gentle.

Although she isn’t one for gentle romance.

“Oh god! Link! Faster!!” Samus pleaded her lover to speed up. Holding herself up over Ridley as she moaned and panted in delight. Link pounded and beat her cunt into mess, yet his hand motions are gentle and sweet. His hand pulled harshly on her pony tail to make her yelp. Yet the young man kissed her neck with heavenly softness and kneed her plump breast through her suit with great care. Just the way she like it.

Link rutting into her like the beast he is. Trying his best to munt and breed her like a beast. Yet sho great car and love for her body. Kindly massaging her caressing her in his hands even though he ruined her like bitch in heat. Even though they had just started, Samus felt her climax rising in her. Her husband knowing her too well.

“Please! I want his cock too!” The sad cry below Samus brought her out of lustful thoughts. Ridley wiggled and wormed under her with pleading eyes. Practically humping the air as she drooled over herself in need. “Let him fuck me please!”

The bounty hunter smirked at how weak her former enemy looked. “O-Oh? I-mm-see no reason-oh yes- let you have a-right there, yes!-have a taste of him again.” Samus taunted Ridley through her moans and Link giving her pussy a through fucking. Sweat forming on her brow as she was holding back her second climax.

“P-Please!” Ridely begged like hungry whore. “Anything! I-I’ll do mph!?”

Samus silenced the delirious woman with finger on her lip. “H-Hold that thought.”

Samus leaned back and to kiss her lover as he dug his hands in her ass. Hilting his cock as her pussy squeezed and milked him for his next ejaculation. And it was a nice one as Link’s cock fired out a healthy thick blast of sum as Samus herself spasmed form her own orgasm running through her.

Ridely watched as link planted his seed deep into his wife. The thick white spunk dripped from Samus’s slit and fell between on the ground. Mixing with the pool form her own filled cunt.

“Ah…Now then…” Samus sighed happily as she released her lips form link. She looked down at her former rival. “What do pet do when they want their master to do something form them? Hm?”

Samus grinned, at the small little restraint she could see on Ridely’s face. Grabbing the dark-skinned woman by the hair Samus asked. “Come on my little bitch. You want my husband’s dick don’t you? What do bitch’s do when they want a bone?”

Ridely took one look at the dark blue eyes of her former enemy. The woman she has been trying to kill for years. The woman who she could just escape from. Her bonds have been weaken. She can break them and escape.

But then her eyes saw the yummy sweet cum dripping on the ground.

“Woof woof~! Give me cock mistress!!” Ridley would have wagged her tail if it wasn’t bound. “Please let me have master delicious cock up my dirty little pussy! Woof woof!”

Samus simply smiled. “Good girl. Link. Our bitch would like to have her reward now.”

Link rolled his eyes at the role playing but agreed none the less. However, as he pulled his cock out, he acted with a little mischief this time. Lowering his hips slightly, Link aimed himself at the pulsating little start just under Ridely cooch.

“Hiiiii~! My ass!!!” Ridely threw her back and wailed. She creamed herself like a gatling gun rapid firing blast of her lust while her ass was rammed open. Link pushing his whole member inside her with eve care at how tight she was.

“Ugh!?” Link was shocked at the sudden harsh squeeze on his dick. It was just like Samus’s and her first time doing anal. It was unholy tight and felt like she was trying to rip his cock off.

Samus smirked at her husband’s playfulness. While Ridely sputtered and twitched in delirium. However, that smirk quickly turned as she suddenly felt her pussy get stuffed. Link pulling out of the alien sow and striking home in his wife.

“N-Now that’s dirty-~Ahn~!” Samus tired to tease him but she diverted into gasping moans as Link started pounded her cunt. Slamming into her for a few seconds before switching to Ridley’s ass. Ramming the alien girls pucker with blinding speed and gut punching force.

“Master’s cock is in my ass! Master is breaking his’s bitch’s ass!! Ahnn~!!” Ridely’s talkative nature returned but in the form of slutty rabbling words as Link railed her butt with grand fever. She moaned in disappointment when he pulled out and started rutting back into his wife. Making her watch her mistress face panting above her, before turning back into a gasping sow as he resumed pound her guts.

Link groaned hard at the difference of tightness he was getting form his too lovers. Samus’s pussy is still as perfect for him as ever. Hugging him just right to try and make him cum. But Ridely ass is like a vice and could barely let him go. Ever time he would leave to enter Samus, there was an audible pop and Ridely’s as closing back into a star. Forcing him to ram himself back in. It is a heavenly hell that he fully through himself into.

“Fuck your bitch’s ass master!” Ridley purred and yelled as Link went back to railing her anus. “Fill it with your cum and destroy it! Mph!”

Getting tired of Ridley’s yelling, Samus pushed her lips against hers. Thrashing her tongue against her pet’s. Biting and nipping at her lips while she sucked on her tongue. Their breast mashing together, their nipple rubbing and poking at one another as Link kept slamming into her pussy relentlessly. Until he let out a loud grunt and singed her womb with his burning seed.

Making Samus cum hard as she was filled to the brim with three heavy pumps. It spilled and gushed out with the rest of his pervious load. And then Link pulled out, his cock spraying a few strings on both woman’s stomach, and slammed his jizzing cock right into Ridely. Shoot three thick hot blast of his cum, causing his new pet to yelp in her own release. Squirting her quim all over Link’s shirt.

The hero repeated then process. Pulling out of Ridely, her tight ass swallowing up his spunk, and then shoving back into Samus. Three pumps, into Ridely. Three pumps into Samus. Link repeated one last time until he pulled out of Samus and just let his cock spew out the rest of his load. Thick milky baby batter flew and slapped all over Samus’s body. Getting into her hair and on Ridely’s face.

While Link tapped off his latest orgasm, Samus took the time cleaning her new pet’s face. Licking up the cum and spit that was covering her. Kissing her lips as she let Link’s cum sit in her womb.

“Mmm…” Licking her lips at Ridley freshly cleaned face, Samus turned to Link and said. “I think we’ll keep this one.” 


	3. Chapter 3: A wonderful new toy

  
Chapter 3

  
A wonderful new toy

 

The monstrous space pirate Ridely crashed into the steel hull of the space station with loud bang painful grunt. The new dent in the wall is now a reminder of how hard and fast he was thrown back. Before he could even get up, an orange boot slammed him back down to the ground. An arm canon pointed dangerously at his face as it hummed for its next energy blast.   
  
Samus Aran glared at her arch enemy through her visor. Having him pinned to the ground after a long and hard fight.   
  
“Ugh you damn bitch.” Ridley growled at both his position and his mistake. He had let his ground down for a second after a successful run of stealing form a rich capital ship and Samus had sunk in and killed all his men and beaten him without a second thought. Yet he still wasn’t on his last legs.   
  
Under his clawed hand behind him was a strange gun he gotten form some freak for dirt cheap on the black market. The odd fellow had told him that it was a powerful mind control device but Ridely didn’t even believe him. He had only brought the damn thing on a whim.   
  
‘If this damn thing doesn’t work I am going to haunt that slimy worm until his death.’ Ridely thought has he had his hand on the trigger of his unknown weapon.   
  
“Stop!” Just before Samus could pull the trigger, Ridely pulled out the gun and fired. He didn’t look at as he pulled the trigger having no faith the weapon and more faith in the power of Samus’s cannon. Yet for some reason he isn’t a charred piece of garbage.   
  
Samus stood. Frozen in position with her gun ready to fire. The gun had worked and the galaxies most powerful and beautiful bounty hunter is now under his control.   
  
“Well suck my cock it actually worked.” Ridley smiled as he took Samus’s foot off his chest and stood up to look at the frozen body of Samus.   
  
Yet suddenly Samus’s armor vanished in a blast of light and the bounty hunter is in her alluring zero suit. Ridely took step back in shock but before he could barely say anything before the blond woman dropped on her knees and started coaxing his cock form it’s sheath. Ridely watched with his maw agape as Samus started rubbing his crotch.   
  
The red fat eleven-inch alien cock slowly emerged in Samus’s hands. Swollen and throbbing with veins, the space pirate’s cock glistening. There are many nubs and worts covering the thick prick as it beat heavily with arousal. Without any hesitation, the blonde bounty hunter opened her mouth wide and took as much of Ridely’s dick in her mouth as she could.   
  
Doing just as the alien ordered, Samus started furiously sucking on his shaft. Bobbing her head back and forth with her tongue lavished his cock. One hand jerking the base of the shaft in rhythm of her bouncing head. Her tongue slurped and suckled her arch nemesis member as she tired to engulf the whole dick to the base.  
  
“Gluck! Gack!! Hulgk!!” Only to gag as her neck bulged out form only getting to about half of the dick down. But that didn’t stop her form diving up and down on the shaft repeatedly. Ruing her vocal cords as she turned to deep throat the massive cock.   
  
“Hmm.” Ridley growled happily at Samus’s gratuitous tongue. He couldn’t believe that the gun actually worked. Here he is, with Samus Aran blowing him in the middle of his ship. He wouldn’t have believed, it the woman in question wasn’t currently gagging her self on his dick.   
  
“Let’s try this. Hey slut. Use those fat tits of your too while you’re at it.” Much to Ridley’s joy Samus tore open her suit to show off her large perky breast. The pink nipples stiff with arousal as they bounced free. She warped them as much as she could around the beast throbbing cock with her mouth sucking on the exposed tip. Bobbing her head in time with the pumping of her breast in her goal of pleasuring Ridley.   
  
“Haa…ah…” Samus moaned and drooled dumbly as her mind only focused on pumping the reptilian monster’s shaft. Juggling and bouncing her tits skillfully around the throbbing cock. While her lips drawing back in a long loud slurp and pop.   
  
“Oh fuck. This thing is god damn fantastic.” Ridley moaned his praise at the gun and threw his head back in elation. He had many questions running through his head. Form just what the device he used was to where the sneaky dealer got it. But all that was pushed aside form the skill of Samus’s mouth.   
  
The space pirate shouldn’t be too shocked by just how well handled his member. A lovely woman like her couldn’t have been a virgin. Her tongue running under his prick like the many other cocks she must have sucked before. Covering every wort and bump along with all the hearty veins that criss crossed along his cock. As the blonde dived deeper on his cock, closing her plump lips further down the head, Ridely wanted to try something to see how far the machine would work.   
  
“Come one now talk dirty to me, you human slut.” Ridley sneered down at his new toy. “Tell me how much you love my cock.”   
  
 “I love you cock. It’s so big. And taste great.” Samus purred before diving back down to devour her new master’s fuck stick.   
  
Ridely laughed at “You love sucking cock huh? Alien human, it doesn’t matter! You’ll suck off a damn animal, won’t you? Say yes you fucking cow!”   
  
“Yes! I am a dirty little sow. I lover cock. I would suck off a pack of wild horses.” Samus popped her mouth off Ridley’s dick but kept her has pumping it. Her tongue licking it between her lustful panting.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to be a great little whore! Hold your mouth open my dear.” Ridely commanded.   
  
Samus’s sucking came to a halt as she pulled her mouth as wide as she could with her fingers. Her tongue hanging out as she drooled to the ground. Ridely didn’t need to issue any commands before grabbing the bounty hunter’s skull and ramming his whole dick down her throat. Immediately Samus’s eyes rolled up as her neck grew out nearly to her chest to accommodate the huge prick.   
  
Ridely laughed as he started barreling his cock down Samus’s esophagus. The slutty bounty hunters throat constricting as she gagged and sputtered, felt heavenly. It squeezed and choked the space pirate’s cock as he rammed it rapidly out the blonde’s mouth.   
  
“Gluck!” Ridely moved at a blinding pace as he punched the blonde’s woman’s tonsils with the tip of his cock. Even if Samus’s mind wasn’t being controlled, she still would be beaten soundly by the force of how hard Ridely slammed his cock down her fleshlight of a mouth. Her nose would ram into his waist when he pushed forward. And as he pulled back, spit and saliva sparkling off the large bitch breaker, it was only the half a second of rest before he rapidly pushed her back down. Combing the motion of his hand and hips in feral, dominating manner.   
  
“You’re going to cum chocking on my cock you annoying sow!” Ridley cackled as his words became true.   
  
The bounty hunter’s body sized up as her cunt twitched and shuddered with lust erupting hard enough to spill through her zero suit. Blasting and gushing on the ground as Samus slowly started to black out form Ridely holding her down on his shaft. She still gasped and choked while Ridley laughed at his former rival’s sad state.   
  
Yet he wasn’t going to make her black out on his cock. Grabbing Samus by her ponytail, her pulled her off his dick. The blonde coughing all the way as he sneered, “Open that whore of mouth for me. Masturbate and beg for my cum.”   
  
Even though she was coughing up a fit, Samus applied to her master. Opening her mouth like a panting dog, she grabbed her breast with inviting moan. Massaging and caressing one her impressive tits with one hand as her other snaked down to her soaked slit. Spreading her pussy through the thin membrane of the suit. Her suit being so tight, one could see every fold and out line of her greedy vagina as rubbed her fingers around.   
  
“Please give me you’re cum.” Samus begged as she played with herself. Toy with her clit while sucked on the harden nipple of her breast. Her eyes desperate and as she pleaded with Ridely who stroked his cock with a victorious grin on his face.   
  
“Take it you sow!” The space pirate groaned as his cock erupted over Samus’s body just time for her to cum as well. Thick heavy hit cum covered Samus’s moaning face. Slapping her in the cheek and forehead as more of it land in her mouth. Most of the viscous cock slime fell on her chest as she twitched in orgasm.   
  
By the time Ridley was done, Samus is thoroughly covered in jizz. Panting and gasping form her recent orgasm, Samus swallowed the cum on her lips.   
  
“Oh, I am not done with you yet.” Ridely chuckled as he laid on his back. His cock pointed straight up in the air.   
  
“Ride me bitch.” The pirate Ordered and Samus obeyed. The empty-headed bounty hunter stood up and walked over to Ridely. Turning around with her tight big ass facing him, Samus hovered over the space Pirate’s shaft. Tearing open a hole in her suit to show her soaked cunt blinking out in the cold of the ship. There was no ceremony or waiting.   
  
Samus just dropped herself the alien’s shaft. The monster cock piercing right to her womb and expanding her stomach. The sheer size and girth of it made her cum once more. Slowly but surely, Samus bounced on the wortty member. Her fuck hole gripping tightly around Ridley as both him and her moaned in lust.   
  
“Oh, that’s it.” Ridley growled as he gripped Samus’s butt. Helping the slutty bounty hunter bounce on in his lap. Her butt jiggling and shaking as the blonde woman fucked herself up and down on the thick, slimy alien penis.   
  
“Haa…Ahnn…” Samus openly moaned as she sped up. Placing her hands on the monster’s legs to steady herself as she rocked up and down. And mix of cock slim and her lust splattered around as she slammed her pussy up and down. Coking Ridley’s cock better then her mouth as her hungry cunt swallowed it up and massaged it gracefully. The greedy space pirate was elated by his enemy ride his cock like a trained whore. It throbbed and beat with the urge to plow and bred the woman. A thought he acted on roughly and swiftly.   
  
“That’s it you little slut!” Ridely laughed as he grabbed Samus’s arms and started pistioning his hips up her. “I don’t know if this stupid thing will wear off or not, but I am going to fuck you so hard that it won’t even matter.”   
  
“Ah! Haa! Ahn~!!” Samus didn’t respond to him as her only thoughts were filled with dick. Mind controlled or not, the proud bounty hunter had fallen to the monster’s cock. Her tongue flying out as her eyes rolled back. A fucked silly and delirious smile graced Samus’ face as she her cunt is ruined.   
  
Ridely bent forward and slammed Samus’s face into the ground of his ship. Her ass raised in the air as he forgone his ruthless pounding and went into a rough mating heat. Even if he couldn’t, he was going to try his best to breed his now bitch. His cock pulsating as it reshaped Samus’s pussy with grand fury as he reamed her senseless.   
  
Even if he can’t get his rival turned cum bucket pregnant he can still just fuck all her holes. Lend her to his crew to be tossed around like a cum rag. Have whatever wild life he stumbled on fuck her like the cum dumpster she now is.   
  
“Fuck!” Ridley yelled as he hilted himself inside Samus’s muff and unloaded his biggest bounty of jizz yet. His cock fired like a gatling gun as his jizz spurted out and filled Samus’s cumming pussy as she wailed form her own orgasm. Her pussy convulsing from not just one or two back to back orgasms but ten in rapid session as she blacked out form the pleasure.   
  
Ridely however didn’t care as Samus slumped into the ground. Leaning over with his cock still pumping massive husky glop after glop of jizz in her. Thrusting his hips as it squirted and gushed out of the fucked dumb woman’s ass and slit. Spilling on the ground and mixing with her own cum.  
  
“Ohh that was nice…” Ridley sighed as his cock taped off another long orgasm. However, it was still as erect as ever as it dripped with pre-cum. Noticing Samus’s unconscious state, he smirked.   
  
“I am not done with you yet…” The pirate growled as he started to pump his shaft back into Samus’ overstuff pussy. “You’ve still got a job to do…My new ship Slut…”  
  
  
  


-OOO-

  
  
  
  
Deep in space, the dreadnought ship of the grand evil space pirate Ridely drifted quietly through the stars after a successful raid on a federation ship. One of the many crewmen walked through the halls of the ship toward the captains deck.   
  
The scaly pirate proudly walked the sliding door and saluted himself to his captain. The large rounded chair turned away from the foot solider. Yet he heard odd slurping sounds coming from the chair.   
  
The alien ignored the sounds and reported to his commander. “My lord. We have found DNA data of a Metroid on board.”   
  
“Oh? Nice work.” Ridley chuckled as he sat in his chair. Staring out into space with a calculated grin. “I believe this cause for a celebration. Grunt.”  
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“When we dock on our next port, you and the boys can half with blonde sow.” Looking down between his legs, Ridely smiled at the ‘sow.’ “You’d enjoy that right?”   
  
Between the captain’s legs, a blond woman in noting but a bright blue thong, sucked on her master’s cock. Her lips stained red with lip stick as she left rings and kiss marks all over the large pink shaft. Her nipples, attached to large firm breast, are priced with black dumbbells. Just like her ears and nose that are priced with a diamond and hop ear rings.   
  
Even her tongue, that swirled around the captain’s head before engulfing it back in her mouth, has a ring jiggling off of it. Mascara trailed down her face form her glittered and decorated eyes form the tears of deep throating the dick before her along with slutty and demeaning words on her cheeks forehead and breast.  
  
‘Ship bitch’   
  
‘Cock whore’  
  
‘Drink your cum for free’   
  
‘Dicks love it her.’  
  
‘Meat toilet’  
  
And while one could all what she wore to cover her genitals cloth, you can still see the tuff of her blonde pubic hair peeking form the tip along with many tilly marks of all the cum she has taken inside her. Not that it matter as her thong is pulled aside for her finger her leaking bitch box as it drip on the floor. Her ring priced clit twitched form her most recent orgasm.   
  
All this plus the blue high heels, it’s not hard to see Samus Aran as nothing but a cock craving slut.   
  
With her lips covered in spit, the mind-controlled slut looked up at Ridley. “Of course, master~.” 


	4. Bad cop big dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley is finally captured by the federation force, but the grand space pirate queen isn't talking. It takes some 'stern' strong arming form Samus to get her talking. And dumbly babbling about the bounty hunter's massive cock.
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: Futa, mindbreak, breeding

Ch. 5

Bad cop big dick

  
  
  
"We still haven't gotten her to talk." The federation soldier sighed as he looked to Samus.  
  
The bounty hunter has forgone her power suit and stands in her tight and alluring zero suit. Usual the blue suit hugged her skin and curves. Showing off her full breast, with her nipples poking through her suit, and her wide curvy hips. Along with rather large bulge in her crotch.  
  
"It's been ten hours and the damn woman still hasn't said a word." The very tired federation soldier to Samus's left side. While his partner to the bounty hunters right tired his best to keep his eyes off the bulge of the bounty hunter's cock.  
  
The beast wasn't erect, but it looked very large as the man can even see the shape of some of the veins and the cock head itself under the leather cloth. It was hard not to stare at the occasionally throbbing protruding. More so since it is bigger then the man's own.  
  
"Not surprising. She's never all that talkative unless she's killing someone." Samus growled at woman behind the glass.  
  
After a long and hard dog fight in space, Samus had finally capture the pirate queen. The chocolate skinned beauty sits in the interrogation room with arrogant sneer. Her body arm traded in for a simple dark blue jump suite with large cuffs clasped to her hands.  
  
"Let me give it a try." The bounty hunter said as she walked towards the door. Something that isn't even protocol, but no one would be dumb enough to stop her.  
  
"Ugh sure whatever…guess I'll home then…." The solider yawned as he turned to leave the room. His friend, his face still red, fallowed after him.  
  
-OOO-  
  
Ridley snapped her teeth as she saw Samus enter the room. Cackling as she saw her arche enemy glare hatful at her.  
  
"Oh no. The great and powerful Samus Aran…." The alien pirate queen rolled her eyes as sarcastically as she could. Samus didn't respond to her nemesis as she locked the door behind her. "What are you going to do? Beat me up again?"  
  
"No. I am not." Samus said. Punching in a code to lock the door. She then turned to the space pirate. Leaning on the table to glare directing at her as she declared, "I am going to make you my bitch."  
  
Ridely blinked her sharp yellow eyes before she laughed loudly. Slapping the desk in a loud boisterous guff as she cackled at the buxom bounty hunter.  
  
"Oh god! This is rich! I though you were going to integrate me! Not entertain me!" Ridely laughed and laughed. However, that laughed was silenced when Samus picked her up and slammed her head on the table.  
  
"Argh! Oh, are you going to give me a spanking?" Ridley teased while swished her tied up tail to tease Samus.  
  
"Something like that." The bounty hunter said as she tore open the alien's pants. Showing of the large, dark, curvy ass. The alien's tight pussy shivered as it met the cold air of the room.  
  
Samus gave no warning as she shoved three of her fingers as deep into Ridley's muff as possible. Burying them all the way to her knuckle and mockingly wiggling them around. Even as Ridely herself sized up at the sudden intrusion. A blot of pleasure shooting up her back, but she ignored it to sneer back at Samus.  
  
"So, the great hero is going to rape me? That's not very good for-Hi!?" Ridely's taunt fell into a moan as Samus started pumping her fingers at a blinding pace. Her hands a blur, the bounty hunter quickly worked her Ridley's muff into overdrive. The puffy list swiftly started dripping its arousal much to Ridley's aggravation.  
  
"I am a so sick and tired of chasing your fat ass across this god forsaken universe." Samus sighed, almost casually, as she blasted Ridley's pussy with her fingers. The pirate queen underneath her tried to squirm and shook out her grip, but all it did was wiggle her fat ass about. The sensational mass of flesh jiggled and bounced as Samus placed her thumb and pinky on the violent woman's clit. Pinching and rounding it between them.  
  
"Hugh~! F-Fuck!" Ridley gasped with restrained delight. Samus worked her pussy perfectly. And it didn't help that her stupid muff get squeezing lovely around the bounty hunter's fingers. It wouldn't take her long for her to-  
  
"Damn it!" Cum with the explosive results. Even with a wave of fem cum splashing against her stomach, Samus didn't stop slamming her fingers into Ridely.  
  
"Haa! Ha! Ahhhh~!" Ridley came and came and came. Each time showering the ground and Samus in her lust while the bounty hunter relentlessly slammed her fingers  
  
"And killing you would only be a mercy for what you did to me." Samus said as she finally removed her fingers form the warn twh pirate. Her twitching jerking body going limp. Drooling on the table while Samus licked her fingers. "So…I giving you a choice bitch."  
  
"You can tell me everything you know about your operation or…" Ridley felt something long and hard slap in-between her cheeks. The heat from what she knows clearly is a foot-long dick between her ass, Ridely started to sweat. The massive dong felt like a log throbbing between her cheeks.  
  
"I am going to fill up with a fucken army of my kids." Samus smirked as she watched her prey shiver under her.  
  
Ridely looked back to see the bounty hunters cock. "Y-You can't be serious…"  
  
"The Chozo blood in me actually makes very…Very viral to aliens." Samus slowly hump back and forward. Jerking her veiny cock in between Ridely's ass cheeks. "Heck one load would be enough. But I am not going to stop until your pop out one my kids every month."  
  
"So." Samus poked Ridely's slit open a little. Her fat head spreading her lips open a little as it kissed her soaked entrance. "What's it going to be?"  
  
Ridely isn't a dumb woman. She hasn't been the pirate queen for all these years for being a fool. But one thing that has always pushed her through is her pride. Her will to never give up.  
  
However, that may be her down fall at this point. "F-Fuck you!"  
  
Samus smile was currently the most evil thing in the room. Instead of the mass murder she was holding down.  
  
"I hope you would say that." Samus held nothing back and rammed her dick right into Ridely's pussy. Punching right through her cervix and slamming her fat head in the space prate's womb. Her cunt immediately squeezed and grip the bounty hunters shaft in strong grip. Even if Samus wanted to pull out, she would  
  
"Ngh!" Ridely gasped. Holding back an unwanted moan form having her cunt spread open so easily. It's not as if the pirate queen hasn't had sex before. She's even taken dicks bigger then Samus. But the blonde's prick not only filled her but hit her bitch box in one single stroke. Sliding right into her pleasure points as if she knew where they were all along.  
  
"Fuck you sure do want my kids huh? Fine then!" The busty bounty hunter took a hard grip on the pirates' wide hips and slammed into her. Plowing her hips into the alien woman's back plush back side with reckless abandon. She rocked both Ridley and the table as she rammed her cock as deep as she could repeatedly slamming into Ridely's womb.  
  
Ridley's body twitch and shivered as she tired to get used to the sensation. But she realized that she never could. Her cunt betrayed her. Happily swallowing up Samus and pulling directing as deep as possible. Milking the cock for the impending load of jizz that the bounty hunter is going to release.  
  
"Ngh! Hugh!" Ridley bit her lower lip. Trying her best to hold back her moans but it is clear to anyone that she is failing. Her nipples, stiff form arousal scraped against the rocking table as Samus reamed her. Proving her point in trying to impregnate the pirate with her leaking cock head punch Ridely's womb.  
  
"So, are you going to talk or moan!? Pick one you slut!" Samus growled. Pushing Ridely's face deep into her steel table as her other hand squeezed the taunt flesh of her ass. She slammed her hand down on the jiggling flesh. Every slap of her palm made Ridley moan and her pussy clench up. It was her only save grace that the tightening of her muff egged on Samus more for her to cum. However, Samus's slapping is a double edge sowrd as she felt her or ejaculation rush towards her.  
  
Agh!" Through gritted teeth, Ridely came like a fountain. Gushing her lust all over of the floor while Samus soon fallowed after her. Slamming her hips at a blurring speed, Samus's cock pulsated rapidly. Leaking more of her pre-jizz inside the moaning pirate's fuck hole.  
  
"Here it comes!" Hilting herself inside the fat assed pirate, Samus came a river's worth of cock slime right into Ridely's bitch box. A white, gushing blast of cum erupted form the tip of Samus's prick. It dripped and spilled on the ground like syrupy  
  
"Ohh fuck..." Samus sighed as she pumped her hips with every blast of cum firing form her shaft.  
  
"Ngh! Ngh!" Ridley could fill every inch of the thick slimy ball cream pour right into her ovaries. The first blast clearly hit home. Shuddering as she felt Samus breed her like an animal. The sheer amount of her viral semen clearly could fill three-gallon buckets worth. To her shame it felt fantastic.  
  
But she isn't' going to give the bounty hunter the satisfaction of know that.  
  
"That…all you got." Ridely panted with a triumph smirk. Ignore the drool on the table or the amount of quim she spray on the floor. Knowing her only victory is that the bounty hunter is utterly spent. Nothing could cum that much more then once. Her belly even grew somewhat from the amount cum inside.  
  
Ridely grinned arrogantly at Samus. Only to get a similar smile back at her.  
  
"Do you really think I am just going to cum inside you once?" Samus Smirked. Thrusting her hips to shove her cock deeper into the space queen's muff. Getting a delight squeal of lust form her as she slowly sawed her cock in and out of the over stuff fuck hole.  
  
'H-How can she still be this hard!?' Ridely thought with wide eyes. 'She came a fucking gallon in me! She can't- she really wouldn't- '  
  
Ridely's thought came to a halt as she looked at those bright blue eyes of the bounty hunter. There weren't lustful and far form loving. No to Samus this was a mission. A mission she'll be demanded if she didn't complete.  
  
For once in her life Ridely felt true fear.  
  
She tried to wiggle out of the predatory bounty hunters grip.  
  
"Wait-please! AH!?" She tried to wiggle out of the hungry bounty hunters grip. But Samus easily lifted her new breeding bitch up. Folding the woman's legs up in the air while using her hands to hold Ridely head and arms.  
  
"Remember what I said? If you don't talk, I going to make my breeding sow." Samus grinned and the pale look on Ridely's face as she forced her to look down at her bulging belly and where her muff is conceded to the bounty hunter's cock.  
  
"And guess you decided to keep their mouth shut?" Samus growled before ramming her cock right back into Ridely's cunt. Not giving the woman a second to protest anything as Samus started railing the pirate queen with no sympathy. Slamming her cock up some how even deeper then before.  
  
"Agh!" Ridley's gasped and sputter wildly. Forgoing trying to hold back any pretense of enjoy Samus's bitch breaker of a cock running her pussy. Her eyes rolled back in with fuck dumb smile on her face. Her tongue bouncing and waging out like a panting hound. Wailing in broken lust and pleasure, Ridely's didn't even notice her body cumming in rapid succession.  
  
Her pussy, constantly choking Samus's cock, spewed her quim in an arch all over the ground in her fifth or most likely tenth time cumming. Even with her body going limp, Ridely, with her face twisted into a cum drunk smile, still milked Samus for all that she could. Desperate for the bounty hunter's seed as she her belly bulged form the sheer bulk of Samus's prick, and the amount jizz in her. If she wasn't lost in lusting for Samus's jizz, she would have noticed how easy it was for her to be beaten by Samus's cock.  
  
Sure, the pirate queen is used to sex, and wild ones with different types of aliens. But she was always in control. Always the one making the rules. But not once has she been taken like a true butch in heat. Like the breeding sow she has become.  
  
The bounty hunter roared victoriously as her cock burst out another thick, powerful volume of semen. Every pump of her cock and thrust of her hips made her breeding sow moan and shake through another orgasm while her belly grow in size. The gallons worth of spunk that fired out of Samus's cock filled the alien sow to make look month pregnant. Which she actually is now. If Samus's first shot didn't make her have at least twins, this deposit of spunk that has clearly infested her eggs.  
  
Not that Ridley noticed with her mind lost to pleasure. Her tongue hanging as limp as her body while she panted and twitched. Weakly moaning as her body respond for her shattered mind. With eyes uneven, looking up at the ceiling while Samus pumped her full.  
  
"Ah…Fuck your just perfect for taking cum." The hung blonde sighed as her most recent orgasm subsided. Yet her raging fuck stick still throbbed with its erection. Jumping and bouncing eagerly to deposit more jizz.  
  
"Haa…~ Haaa~…" Ridley herself is far gone from the realm of reality.  
  
"Good thing that was only round two." The bounty hunter nipped at Ridley's ear with an evil growl. "Just eight more to go…"  
  
"Haa…" Ridley could only moan dumbly in responds. Her face soaked in drool and sweat as a tiny orgasm ripped through her from the twitching of Samus's prick.


	5. The Best Laid Plans Get You Fucked in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridley’s plan to get back at his constantly one upping him nemesis, Samus Aran, is shaky but grand. Hearing the woman loves to have fun with prostitutes, he disguises himself as one to both humiliate her and get the jump on the blonde woman. Only to find out that Samus in into some rough loving and isn’t one to care about gender when she’s have a foot-long cock to use. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tags: Futa, Futa-on-male, anal, rough sex

The best laid plans get you fucked in the ass

  
  
Ridely let his shit eating grin split his face. His plan for taking down his arch enemy is fool proof and genius.  
  
And all it cost him was dressing up like a slut.  
  
The dark blue butt hugging shorts barely even went past his rather curvy thighs, with his tail curling around his waist like a belt. He can just bend over and show the whole world the silly black G-string he is wearing. His short bright purple hair, one bang covering the right side of his face, let one of his bright sharp yellow eyes scan the dirty graffiti filled street for his target. His shirt, a tiny tee shirt in white that read 'Cock Queen' in blue, showed off the silly fake belly button piercing he got on his chocolate skin.  
  
His face is all dolled up with light green eye shadow and mascara to extend his lashes. The sharp deadly claws that were used to rip men in half are now filed down and painted with purple with glitter. His lips made to look more full with the light application of shiny pink lipstick. He even wore heels to make his naturally short stature look a little taller and to show off his slender legs.  
  
All of this just to get back at Samus.  
  
''The brave and Beautiful Bounty Hunter is Nothing More then a Pedophile Who Rapes Little Boys' Oh that would such a grand head line' Ridely let his fangs show in his insidious smile.  
  
Out of sheer luck, the space Pirate had found out that 'Righteous Protector of The Universes' Actually has the dirty secret of sleeping with whore's, slut's and prostitutes of the like. His devious mind easily made a plan that would not only defame his rival but also blackmail her into doing his bidding.  
  
"Hell, I could even fuck her brains out just for laughs." The alien chuckled.  
  
He didn't need to change much of his appearance. He always had a rather feminine look to him with a short height, standing around five feet three inches. A round young face that could be confused with the sexiest of models. And a shockingly curvy rear. Both large and taunt, Ridely looked more like a short call girl then a young man hell bent on killing and riches. It was something he used to his advantage.  
  
No one would expect to have their hearts ripped out, by someone like him. But even with his looks he is still a full male. The cock and balls between his legs is proof of that.  
  
"Ah." Ridley's smile grew as his prey is spotted. Samus Aran herself, the great bounty hunter is walking down the sidewalk. Her varia suit is obviously gone with her wearing normal clothing. A simple pair of blue jeans and white graphic tee shit. Although that didn't stop human and alien alike form gawking her as she walked.  
  
"Hey lovely lady over there!" Ridely gave his best sexy smirk as she waved at her. "You want to have some fun?"  
  
Samus kept her cool look on her face as she approached Ridely. Looking him up and down with an inquisitive eye.  
  
"You're a new girl?" The bounty hunter spoke coolly.  
  
"Yup. And Saria told me all about you so don't worry about it. It's the same price and everything." Ridely playfully winked at her.  
  
"What happen to Saria?" Samus asked.  
  
"Oh, the poor girl came down with the nasty cold." Ridely said although his thoughts were different.  
  
'The one's that leave you stranded on dead planet.'  
  
Placing her hand on her chin in thought, Samus pondered on her next move. She wanted to blow off some steam tonight before her next mission and Saria is her go to gal for what has in mind.  
  
'Let's hope this new girl knows what she's doing.'  
  
Nodding her head in worry she said, "I see…I hope she feels better then."  
  
With her hand on her hip, Samus motioned her head to the moderately looking love hotel next to them.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Chirped the slutty dressed pirate. "Come this way and I'll show you a good time~…"  
  
Samus fallowed the young 'prostitute' into the love hotel that she stood next to. Not noticing the evil grin on her face as her wings playfully flapped behind her.

  
  
-OOO-

  
  
"So, aren't you going to undress?" Samus suddenly asked. As soon as they were int the moderately designed hotel room, the bounty hunter wasted no time unbuckling her pants. Already throwing her shirt over her head to show off her modest bust.  
  
'Wow she really is a horny bitch.' Ridely nearly laughed at Samus's eagerness.  
  
"Aw…" Ridely cooed. Teasingly shaking his hips. His eyes secretly darting to the hidden camera in the room. "Don't you like a little foreplay?"  
  
"I do." Samus said shortly as her pants fell to the ground. And Ridely's face turned a little white.  
  
Calling Samus's cock a 'bitch breaker' would be an understatement. The monstrous thing is nearly a foot long in length. Muscly and strong with an impressive girth that Ridley new his small hands wouldn't be able to fully fit around. It belonged more on a monster then a lovely woman like Samus with its pulsating veins and bulky mushroom head. The blonde shemale even has a lovely tuff of hair stationed over her meat pillar.  
  
"But I have my own idea of a warm up." Samus smiled. Walking towards Ridely as her dick bounced with her steps towards him.  
  
Samus tossed him on the bed and rise his arms over his head. Pinning them to the bed frame. Ridely felt a ting of fear run through him as Samus clicked the cuffs around his hands on the spring board of the bed.  
  
"Ho-hold on second here!" Ridley shook and squirmed in fear. His butt quivering at the thought of his plan failing and Samus finding out about his disguise.  
  
"Quite!" Samus snarled. The power in her voice made Ridely freeze in his shaking. The hand on his rear made him want to move but Samus's had and tight grip on him. Her fingers getting a hearty hand full of his curvaceous ass. "Mommy didn't ask you to speak."  
  
"Mommy?" Ridley blinked in stupidly.  
  
"Did Saria not tell you about this?" Suddenly that air of dominance and control left as Samus tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
Ridley didn't know if he should sigh in relief or still shake in fear. It was just roleplaying. Samus has yet to figure out his identity. Although he knew that if he didn't keep up a good face, she could find out and easily turned the tables of this situation.  
  
With a hard swallow, Ridely squeaked out, "Err Y-Yeah… Mommy?"  
  
Samus grinned. "Good, girl. For that…"  
  
Samus brought her hand back and whacked it across Ridely's ass.  
  
"Hii!?" Making the girlish boy squeak at the sudden sting on his ass.  
  
"You get a reward." Samus licked her lips as she raised her hands again.  
  
"W-Wait-ah!?" The second wack on his rear mad him moan little louder. And so, did the next one. And the next one. And the next one.  
  
"Who's a good bitch!?" Samus growled as she repeated slammed her palm on her playmate's butt. She repeatedly slapped and wailed at Ridely's butt. Much to his shame is bounced and jiggled heavenly in Samus's hands. Biting his lip, he tried to hold in, what he believed, to be groans of pain. But the hardening cock in his shorts told another story. As ever stinging slap made his prick ripple and shake with lust.  
  
"Ahhh!" A girlish moan erupted from Ridley as he felt his cock stain his shorts with his orgasm. His dick spurting white, shuddering shots of jizz in his pants.  
  
"Ah did my little pet cum?" Samus purred as she rubbed her hands around Ridely's stinging red ass. Taking the weak moans and quivering body as a sign of his orgasm. "Well don't worry. There more where that came from."  
  
"Haa haa~…" Ridely panted. His orgasm and Samus's fondling making him feel weak. He wanted to ponder just how he, the great almighty space pirate king, got in this situation of soiling himself in front of his arch enemy. But the dick poking at his anus has other ideas.  
  
"Now…" Samus purred. Holding her cock in her hand to aim at the whore's puckered start. "Since you were such a good girl, it's time for you reward."  
  
Ridely's woke up from his stupor and started to panic. "Wai-Hugh!?"  
  
The sensation of the fat head of Samus's member entering him shut down all of his thoughts. It spread his tiny shithole slowly. The head itself split him open like a watermelon. Opening his formerly virgin anus up slowly as more of the monstrous head slipping inside. And when it finally popped past the head,  
  
"Hiii~!?" The space pirate soiled his shorts against with another orgasm. His cock shuddering as another grandiose load of spunk filled his pants.  
  
The space pirate turned bounty hunter cockslevee, gritted his teeth as Samus pushed more of shaft into him. Ever shove even made his cock grew back into an intense erection. "I-It's too big!"  
  
"Oh, damn your tighter then Saria! Give momma a moment to get used to you." Samus groaned as she inched more and more of dick into the twitching bitch boy. Ever push of her fat cock inside him made her squeak and tighten up around her. The mass of her cock even showed in a small bulge in Ridley's gut as it pulsated and grew with every inch big pushed inside of him. Only stopping when Samus was fully inserted into his anus. Her large sack twitching against his covered ones while her blonde tussles above her fuckstick tickled Ridely's cheeks.  
  
"And now for the fun part." Samus sneered as she started to plowed her little bitch's fat rear. Squeezing the large plush ass as her cock raged inside the young man's anus. It slammed and pounded Ridely's bitch button relentlessly.  
  
It was clear that the bounty hunter has fucked someone before. Her hips twisted around to pushed her bulky cock up to bang the slick sensitive walls of the squealing space Pirate. Constantly keeping his cock raging hard form the bounty hunter's ministrations.  
  
"Hngh~!" Ridely tired to hold in his moans. Biting his lip as his body shook and shivered against his will. As much as tired to ignore the pleasure running through him, the shots of electricity that ran though his dick, his body kept greedily enjoying his ass getting railed. Sucking in Samus's dick and massaging it for everything it was worth with its tight vice. Ridley's butthole betrayed him as much as the rest of his body. Only his mind was still resisting the unwanted pleasure rushing through his body. And even that was waning.  
  
Her hands dug in to sink and marvel at the plush flesh of her whore's ass. Taking her other hand to hit and occasionally slap the large taunt rear. The horny bounty hunter's large balls slapped against Ridley's smaller covered ones like a whip. The whacking of his small sperm sack didn't help with him holding back anyone lustful thoughts.  
  
"P-Please…" Ridley panted desperately. His face buried in the mattress as his tongue dangled and hung out his mouth. The haze of lust slowly corrupting any coherent thoughts, with only an ounce of resistant staying around. "Sth-Sthop…."  
  
Yet Ridely's cries can't be taken as anything utterly lustful crave of cock as his face distorted into one of drunken lust. His eyes rolling into his head while his tongue hung limply out of his mouth. His body shaking and jolting with every brutal slam of Samus's hips. Even though the word's on his lips denied the raging love of Samus's cock, his body clearly craved it.  
  
Samus did seem to listen to him and gave a mighty slam into his ass with her cock shoving as deep as it could inside the boyslut. Yet the finally straw that broke Ridely was the torrent of piping hot jizz that exploded form Samus. A gelatinous, profuse amount of spunk rocketed out of the tight confides of Ridely's ass. Slapping across Samus's waist and flying over the quivering anal slut's back.  
  
"Ahhh~!" With his eyes spinning up in utter ecstasy, Ridley came just as much along Samus. Both their cocks shuddering out sticky load of alabaster. The hot thick cum shocked his body of any sort of sane thoughts. The stain in the space bitch's shorts grew as it some of it burst of from the hem of his pants. It didn't compare to the bounty hunter as her cum rocketed out of edges of Ridely tight asshole.  
  
Squirting out as she filled his belly to the brim with spunk. The bulge in his belly that was just in the shape of Samus' burly fuck stick, grew slightly in size form the sheer amount of cum being deposited in his stomach.  
  
"Ohh fuck…your ass is fantastic…" Samus cooed as she bucked her hips with every gelatinous blast of her seed in her new bitch. "Saria did a damn good job finding you."  
  
While Samus tapped off her orgasm Ridley is still shaking in his. His cock shooting out little burst of jizz in his shorts as he laid limp in the bed. The dark stain in his pants couldn't hide the near gallon of cum in them. It spilled out from the edges of his shorts.  
  
"Haa…" Ridely's thoughts turned into mush. Pleasure racking his mind into lustful mess. Not once in all his years has he orgasm so much in such a little amount of time. The knowledge that he was taken like a bitch, by Samus no less, only seem to make him more aroused. He could only lay there, face in the mattress drooling form both his mouth and his cock, twitching in desire.  
  
Ridely is so lost in his pleasure that he didn't notice that he was flipped over on his back. His hands still chained to the bed but his mouth panting wide enough for Samus to ram her cock deep into his throat and plow away at his face. Her cock plowing relentlessly right through Ridley's gaping maw right in his neck at break neck speed.  
  
"Mommy's still got some milk for her little slut!" Samus purred as her swung her hips like mad as Ridely's mouth is as tight as his ass. His tight lips sealed around her cock like a vice, making it hard for her to ever fully pull out of his mouth. Not that she even wanted to. Facefucking Ridley with utter gusto, Samus grabbed held head and ragging her hips as hard as she could.  
  
Ridely activity tried to suck back on the rutting bounty hunter's cock. His tight lips sealing around the hung bounty hunters cock as it railed through his mouth. While Samus has control of his head, his tongue lick and twirled around the cock that slid in and out of his mouth. Trying his best to slather the cock in spit and taste the bounty's hunter's savory musk.  
  
Samus aided him happily. Slamming her prick hard as spit mixed with drips of cum flew through the air. All the while Ridley gagged and choked with his neck bulging out obscenely His moans mixing in those hacking sounds as his cock, shaken out of his shorts and thong, throbbed and bounced hiddenly behind Samus. Eager to spill its next load as pre-cum flick and flung out the shaking five in cock.  
  
Samus would have noticed the sign of Ridley's masculinity if she was in the lost in her own desires. Ridely's whole mouth, form his wriggling tongue to constricting throat, is magical on her cock. They squeezed and choked her shaft just as tight as his ass, if not tighter. His tongue swirled around the twitching veins and even poked out to flick at her flying nut sack.  
  
Samus could do nothing but moan and groan in delight as her cock pulsated just as violently as her thrusting hips. Slamming her thick blonde prudes into the moaning slut's nose as Ridley's tongue is slathered in the taste of grunting bounty hinter's cock. While clear she is a woman, the heavy musk is stronger then that of any man. Pure utter domination drowned Ridely's senses into making him a submissive cock sock.  
  
"Fuck!" With hearty cry, the horny bounty hunter clutched Ridely's head as far down on her cock as she could to unleash a tidal wave of jizz down his throat. Her cock let loose an even bigger load then before when she was ruining Ridely's ass. With the single shot filling and exploding from Ridely's mouth. The cum drunk boy slut coughed up a gallon of the spunk form the edges of his mouth and shooting from his nose in a glorious thick spray of white.  
  
Pulling out her spurting prick, Seamus sighed through the rest of her orgasm. Painting Ridely's gasping face white with a shockwave of her dense ball batter. Covering his face in white and slapping his gaping mouth, bubbling with her seed, with more of her sperm. Leaving the broken slut heaving as his hips jumped up for one last spray of his orgasm. Heavy plaster of alabaster fly up in the air and landed on his stomach. Fully cementing his place as Samus's cock warmer. Not that the he is currently complaining.  
  
"Phew…damn your getting more then a tip tonight. Eh?" Samus blinked as she noticed something odd about her bed partner for the night. For one, her partner has a tail. And while that's nothing new, she's fucked plenty of aliens, it was a very familiar tail that has belay killed her countless times.  
  
"Ridely!?" she gasped in shocked. The sudden realization that she had just ducked her arch enemies hitting her like her own gunship.  
  
However, the space pirate is far form vicious at the moment.  
  
"More mommy. I want more cum! Please give me your fat cock!" Ridley babbled utter nonsense as his cock twitched and his mouth wanted greedy for more of her jizz.  
  
Her arch enemy. The monster who has killed her family. The demon who has slain millions, is now her little anal cock sleeve. A satisfied smirk landed on the bounty hunters face.  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Samus licked her lips. Slapping her hard-wet cock on Ridely's over eager face.  
  
"Mommy's going to give you all the cum you want."

* * *


	6. Double Trouble This is a sister story to Samus vs. Cocks on Hentai foundary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With monsters like Ridley, and Dark Samus joining the smash home, Samus's daily life has become that if a cum bucket. With both her enemies fucking her whenever and where ever they please, the bounty hunters formally relaxing days at the smash home have turned into days of mind breaking, monster cock raping. 
> 
> Tags: Mind break, Non-con, monster-on-girl, public, anal, double penatration, futa, monster-girl

Ch.6

 

Double Trouble

 

 

The massive multi-dimensional tournament of the smash bros had become something of a vacation spot for a lot of the heroes that had joined its ranks as it made them able to get away from the daily stresses of their frantic life. 

“How’s my cock’s taste, you bounty hunting slut?” 

However, for Samus it had become another kind of hell. 

On her knees, with her hands tied by living slime, the buxom bounty hunter was having her head bobbed back and forth on the thick, slimy purple dick one of her arch-enemy, Ridley. The reptilian monster cackled as he reamed his rival’s throat, banging her face against him while she heaved over his impressive length. 

Samus’s full lips were forced to tightly shut and slobber all over the bumpy, long prick. Spit and pre jizz glistening around her cheeks, Ridley‘s claws gripped her ponytail as he slammed his hips joyfully crashing into her face. Her clothes, her black workout bra and shorts, were torn around her chest. 

Normally, Samus would never be on her knees, in her own room, sucking the space pirate’s cock., but behind her, a dark more sinister version of her kept her in place. Dark Samus, the bounty hunter’s phazon double, kneaded and groped her large breasts through her torn training bra. Thin spindly phazon hands pulled and twisted at her exposed nipples while her face was slapped into Ridley’s waist. With the creature’s large light blue pushing against her back. 

“Mghp! Mphgh!” As hateful as Samus’s glare was, her gags had joyful moans mixed into them, something Ridley mocked her for with a lick of his fangs. 

“Ha ha! Sounds like you’ve found your soulmate!” The pirate sneered as he dragged Samus’s head half way off his cock, showing off all the drool and saliva from Samus’s constricting mouth and giving her a moment of rest, before ramming his dick back in, earning an unwanted moan from her as the force pushed what was making her body really shake, deeper inside her.

As Ridely clogged Samus’s gullet with his bitch breaker, the slimy tentacle form Dark Samus’s gun arm didn’t stop form ramming itself as deep as it could in her drenched slit: it was nearly as thick as Ridley’s member as it twisted and wiggled with sharp slams in her womb. 

Despite the light blue color and its gooey look, the tendril was firm and hot as it snaked its way through her shorts, rubbing between her butt cheeks as it plunged itself in her twat, spreading her with the thick bulge of the tentacle thumping in her stomach as it pumped itself nearly as fast as Ridley’s cock was plowing her throat. 

The duel attack on her breast and pussy forced delighted moans out of Samus, even though she wanted nothing form this, her throat burning and eyes tearing up.

“Gluck! Hagh! Gack!” 

By some hellish prank, both of the bounty hunter main enemies had joined the tournament, and, while she could handle Ridley as easy as walking, and her darker self was even easier with her not having an actual thought process deeper then causing mayhem, dealing with the both of them together was harder then she thought. 

“Ha! Look at that.” Ridley sneered as he held Samus’s face down to his stomach. Her nose pushing up to his loins. “You know how to fully deepthroat me! And all it took was for me to fuck this stupid mouth of yours ten times today.” 

While they couldn’t kill her, a general rule in the odd pocket dimension they were in, they decided that fucking her stupid whenever and where ever possible would have been a more fun alternative to driving her mad. Bent over the kitchen table with Dark Samus taking her anus, ambushed by Ridley in the bathroom stalls to have her throat used as a cum rag, even getting tagged teamed in the shower. And today the terrible duo got her during her time changing in her room. 

As much as the bounty hunter wanted to just up and leave, she couldn’t since the only one who could, couldn’t care less about the on goings of the fighters’ private lives. Samus couldn’t escape the two monster’s constant relentless fucking, but she wasn’t going to break from something so simple as an endless cycle of fucking. 

The Blonde glared up at Ridley, even with her face filled with cock, and her pussy being plundered, the bounty hunter wasn’t going to give those monsters the joy of seeing her break. 

“Gluck! Hacgk! Uhlgk!”

Even though she was choking on his dick like common whore, her face burning and tears spilling form her eyes as her nose was pushed up against the smooth waist of the pterodactyl-like space pirate, her pussy tingling and dripping her lust as her body betrayed her, greedily sucking in her evil twin’s tentacle cock as her back arched and her nipples refused to ignore their sensitivity or their hardened state. All this while Dark Samus pulled at and roughly groped her breasts, twisting her nipples and squeezing their firm flesh as if Samus was a wild animal that needed to be milked.

It didn’t help that Ridely’s cock, an object she regrets knowing so well, kept sending shockwaves through her body with every thump in her throat. Her neck bulged out to fit the monstrous member in her mouth, as her rivals held nothing back and tried to make her cum once again. 

A common occurrence that, no matter what, Samus would always find her legs soaked in her juices after they had her way with her, forced to cum more times than she ever thought she could, no matter how hard she held back. 

And judging form how fast her muff was contracting, she was about to reach that same breaking point. It hadn’t even been long before both monsters brought Samus to that.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a sudden rush of lighting rocket up her back, her body shaking from a powerful orgasm form dark Samus’s pumping tentacle, her quim firing out of her shorts while Ridley grunted and laughed as his own cock started to twitch. 

“Here’s your lunch you slut!” Ridley snarled as his cock shuddered and burst out jizz from its tip. His essence flooded Samus’s mouth, spilling from the tight corners of her lips and rocketing out her nose with its sheer amount. Through it all the tentacle in her cunt got even faster, practically punching her womb, to bring her towards another shuddering orgasm, where her pussy fired out another stream of arousal that exploded form her shorts and flooded the ground around her.

Ridley cackled as he pulled his still jizzing cock out of Samus’ mouth, leaving the blonde gasping and panting with jizz drooling form her tongue. Pointed his swollen pecker at her face, he rapidly pumped his shaft to spew his load, whacking the blonde in the face with heavy, gooey sperm as her eyes rolled up in pleasure from her current orgasm. 

A slew of a thick gloppy white slapped Samus’s forehand and cheeks as the tentacle in her pussy, that brought her to her third orgasm, was roughly pulled out. The rest spilled on her hair and was caught in her mouth, leaving her face a string-y, thick mess of cum as Dark Samus gave her nipples a hard tug before letting her drop to the ground, her body convulsing and shaking as an arch of lust spilled form her shorts. 

“Heh heh. See ya later slut…” Ridley smiled as him and dark Samus left, leaving Samus on her back with a glazed stare, coughing up jizz on her own face. 

It was only the morning of the third day. 

-OOO-

“Huclk! Gulck! Ack!” 

Desperate, yet slutty sounds of gagging rung off the women’s bathroom. Normally used for after match cleaning and refreshing, the slick banging sounds and loud hacking made it sound like a whore house. 

With Samus being the star attraction. 

With her face push up against the wall of the bathroom stall, Samus gagged and choked on the slimly flexible phallus in her mouth as a pair of glowing blue tentacles belonging to her dark alter ego were currently plowing her muff with relentless abandon. The creature’s hips slammed into the moaning bounty hunter’s large bouncy ass as its two thick, foot long cocks overstuffed and spread Samus’s cunt wide, slamming against the walls of her womb. 

The bounty hunter was in the bathroom, cleaning herself up after a match against some of the other participants, when, as soon as she rose up and flushed the toilet, her evil double rushed her. Now, with her zero-suit torn around her butt, she was being fucked liked a cheap slut in the bathroom, her ass red from the monster constantly slapping it with its hand as it crashed its hips into hers. 

“Ugh! Angh!” The monster’s cannon arm housed a slimy cock that pistoned and pumped in and out of Samus’s mouth, gagging her. She spat and dribbled on that pulsating tendril as her visage, her large pillow-y tits, their nipples poking through her tattered, tight body suit with her arousal, all of her body was rubbed against the dirty bathroom stall door. 

The doppelganger’s virility was bigger and thicker then Ridley’s, making it harder to hold back from the shocks of lust shooting up her back as it ruined her pussy. More so since it was composed by two dicks shoved in as deep inside her as possible, rubbing her whole pussy in long strokes, double barreling her cunt like mad as they distended her stomach, causing the fabric of her suit to stretch while she coughed through her moans. . . 

“Mmmpphh~!!” 

. . . and through her latest orgasm. 

Her body locked up and shivered as her cunt released a deluge of her lust on the ground. The second one in the past ten minutes. And Dark Samus kept on going, more relentless in its fucking then Ridley who at last relented when she came for his own orgasm inside her. 

While both monsters enjoyed raping the bounty hunter in every way possible they were different in their approach: Ridley loved to cum on her face, tits, ass, anywhere upon her body as a primal way of marking her, while the other tried its best to breed her. Maybe that was the reason why it grew two cocks instead of one or for the amount of its ejaculation. It doesn’t explain why it grew breast, though. 

“Ahgh!”As the cocks kept slamming though her, Samus let a strangled groan as, while Ridley liked to take his time fucking Samus stupid, her evil twin didn’t care for its or her enjoyment, all it wanted was cumming inside her in any way it could to try and impregnate her. Not that the monster could, given her improved immune system thanks to the X parasite. 

But the monster didn’t care and always filled up her womb with massive loads of cum, fucking the bounty hunter through its own orgasm and beyond, or, in those rare times the phazon monster would cum outside, always have it land on her face. Either way just like in combat, Dark Samus was a brutal fucker. 

“Haa…haa…” Samus eyes started to swirl as the monster hilted its members deep into inside and unleashed a tidal wave of jizz, at the same time the tentacle in her mouth spewed as well, with just as much vigor as the gallon being pumped in her pussy. She didn’t even need to do much swallowing as the bulging tentacle pumped a directly in her stomach. 

Finished with its orgasm, the phazon monster quickly pulled its cock out of the bounty hunter, letting Samus slide down on the ground and leaving her with jizz leaking out of her pussy and mouth, together with the load from Ridley this morning. 

-OOO-

“How your dinner?” Ridley laughed as he swung his hips, his mighty elven inch cock pushed between Samus’s breasts and in her mouth. 

The buxom blonde was sleeping peacefully when her mortal enemy had barged in her room. Pinned her to the bed with his weight on her stomach he pushed his cock in between her breast, all the while pawing at her pillowy tits roughly. His sticky, pre-jism covered cock popped open Samus’s mouth, forcing her lips to swallow around it as it jerked in and out of her mouth. 

“Mph!” With her bra snapped in half by Ridley’s dick, Samus could feel the beast’s cold claws grope and fondle her breasts, sending unwanted but pleasurable shivers down her back as Ridley used her tits as his own sperm bucket. 

“Can’t believe you just went to bed without giving your favorite dick a good night kiss!” Ridley laughed as he pulled the bounty hunter’s nipples. Samus’s sensitive nubs betrayed her as they stuck up steely hard in lust. Her tits jiggling and shaking form the monster’s rampant thrusting. 

“Ha ha! Your cow tits are perfect for fucking! You are a better cock puppet than bounty hunter!” 

Ridley loved talking during his rape. His bashing and degradation of her is as constant and as unrelenting as his screwing. Samus went crossed eyed as she stared at the dick filling her mouth for the twentieth time that day. She noticed how it pulsed and throbbed the same way she now recognises and hates very well. 

“Here. You. Go!” Ridley grunted, emphasizing every word with a thrust of his cock in the blonde’s warm mouth until he fired his load of spunk. It erupted and gushed form Samus’ mouth and nose just after the first two shoots, the rest covered her whole face as the space pirate pulled back and showered her face with his seed. 

With the reptile off her, the blonde turned over to try and deceive him she was activating her armor. Unfortunately, it left her butt exposed and he wasted no time into ramming his cock deep into her ass. 

“Annhh! ~~” Samus moaned as she came the instant Ridely plunged into her asshole with his dick, the alien laughing as he pushed the moaning bounty hunter’s cum covered face into the bed. 

“Heh! Even after fucking this ass of your earlier, it’s still as tight as ever!” Ridley laughed as he slammed his cock down into Samus, the blonde letting herself go and moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure of having her anus torn apart made her soak her sheets in climax. 

“That’s right! Cum you anal slut! I know just how much you like it up the ass!” The pirate groaned in glee at the moans that escaped his prey and the pressure around his member, Samus’s warm and snug asshole feeling great around his virility as he rammed his shaft into the slobbering bounty hunter like a mad beast. 

“Ahhhh~!” Samus cried out in eye rolling glee. While still not broken, the feeling of Ridley reaming her anus quickly knocked the wind out her, the only solace being that her anus was a heck of a lot tighter then her cunt: it squeezed and choked Ridley’s cock wonderfully, and with him coming off a recent orgasm, he came quicker than normal. 

“You masochistic sow!” Ridley roared as he came with deep, heavy shots of cum, much to Samus joy and dismay. Molasses-thick fluids sputtered inside the moaning bounty hunter’s guts and quickly overflowed, oozing out to the sides of her tightly confined rear. 

“Ohh yeah…” Ridley sighed as he rocked his hips into the crying blonde’s butt, shooting his seed as deep as he could with every pump. “You’re the prefect cock hole.” 

With a smirk, the pirate popped his dick out of the twitching body of the fucked tired human, firing a few more rounds of his ball batter on her back as he hit her on the back of her head while she laid in her cum stained sheet. 

“Good night~…”

Ridley snickered as he left Samus face down in her bed with cum bubbling out her ass. And warming her back as her third day here finally ended. 

-OOO-

“Ahh…c-coc-mph!”

Those were the last few words that slipped from Samus’s mouth just before one of the Phazon monster’s bright blue shafts stuffed it whole. Dark Samus plowed her mouth, the superior cock repeatedly thumping her in the head as it was grabbed by the monster’s claws. The phazon monster plundered the slutty original’s gullet with blurring hips thrust while Ridley’s laughs and his favorite cock sock Samus’ moans echoed though the dirt road in the woods of the pocket dimension. 

The monster’s top cock leaked it’s pre on Samus’s face while Ridley, behind the bounty hunter with his cock pounding her drench muff, pulled their victim back into his frantic and rough humping hips by her wrists. As always, he has a cocky condescending grin on his maw as he plundered Samus’s sex and cuffed her tight, round butt, once held in a pair of very form fitting yoga pants, as it shivered and bounced form his pounding. 

Once again, the two villains had ambushed the bounty hunter, this time while she was coming from her early morning jog through the woods. The two tackled her, with Ridley tearing through her tight yoga pants and Dark Samus shoving one of her meaty cocks down her throat. Her large breasts were swaying out of her short training top from the powerful spit-roasting they had her in, her nipples once gain hard as steel form her arousal as her pussy leaked her lust like a waterfall as it hungrily sucked in Ridley bumpy, cock. 

Oddly though. Samus didn’t out right fight back against them. With her blue eyes rolled up in the air and her legs buckling from her latest release, the bounty hunter found herself sucking back on Dark Samus’s cock, slurping and spinning her tongue around the smooth head of her doppelgangers shaft, even willingly opening her mouth for the phazon monster to shove both her dicks down her throat. 

Making Samus’s eyes go wide as she nearly blacked out from her gullet being over stuffed by the two massive cocks, her dark twin did not let up on her vigorous and blurring thrusts. 

“Enjoying our cocks huh? Ha ha! We didn’t even have to break a bitch like you!”

Ridley smiled as slapped the bounty hunter’s ass, adding another red mark to those originated by the hour of fucking they had been giving her greedy, bouncy rear. 

Even if the monsters ambushed her, Samus didn’t normally wear form fitting yoga pants on her runs, knowing how big they make her butt look. But this time she wore them anyway, and when Ridley and Dark Samus grabbed her from behind and shoved their cocks up her holes, she didn’t hide the cries of lust that escaped her. 

Samus herself didn’t know if she really did want them to have their way with her. Her restraint was still there, but her choice to wear such tight-fitting pant could have come from wanting them to break her cunt in: begging for their dicks had become a big part of her and still seemed to be growing. In any case, Samus did enjoy her pussy squirting its juices all over the ground thanks to Ridley’s cock. 

With Ridley slamming his cock against the walls of Samus’s womb, both monsters came with the same shuddering force as they always did: Ridley fired off a hot gooey load of spunk that filled her cunt up in the first shortest spilled out form her muff and was shot all over her body, the pirate pulling his twitching prick out to aim at her back. The spaced pirate slapping her ass as he jerk the rest of his jizz all over Samus’s moaning and squirting body. 

And dark Samus hilted both its cocks into Samus’s mouth. The pricks shuddering and jumping in her over stuffed maw as the endless, powerful and viscous alien seamen spurted erupted down her throat. The first explosion rocketed from her cheeks and her nose while the rest Shewa forced to swallow in big heavy gulps. 

After depositing her load, the evil twin pulled out it’s duel shafts. Letting lose one big fat hot glop of jizz on her panting face. Each cock shooting a steamy ropey coating of cum. First the top and then the second before both monsters’ dropped Samus’s twitching body. Her orgasm still running through her as laid in the ground, her ass high in the air with jizz dripping out of it. A dopey, fucked stupid smile on her cum glazed face as Ridely laughed at her. Dark Samus’s jizz leaking out of mouth. 

“We’ll see you at lunch.” Ridely cackled as he gave one finally slap on Samus’s ass. Making her pussy squirt out more cum on the ground around her. “Keep that slut hole of yours open of us during the match today.”

An oddly satisfied smile, and weak moan was all Samus could say.   


* * *


	7. Two blondes do make a right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning a bet, Ridley gets to have some fun with Zelda (BTOW) and Samus, dressed in slutty outfits. Turning them into his new sex slaves after a long, hard fuck.
> 
> Tags: Monster-Girl, mind break, threesome, rough sex, lots of cum

Ch.7

 

Two blondes do make a right

 

  
Ridely doesn't believe in luck. His rise to the top of the food chain was nothing but pure skill and intelligence.  
  
But as he sat the bed of his arch enemy Samus Aran, looking down at the two blushing blondes kneeling before him, he is actually starting to believe that luck did exist.  
  
"Well ladies? I am waiting." Ridely smirked as looked down at Zelda and Samus. Sitting on the bed of Samus's room in the Smash mansion. Both girls dressed in a way that would put a prostitute to shame, looking up at him though his massive foot long cock. The flesh red colored beast throbbed with quivering veins. Pre-cum leaked from the pointed tip with his weighty balls jumping and twitching in anticipation.  
  
Zelda, the one hundred- and sixteen-year princess of the new Hyrule after calamity Ganon's attack, looked like an extremely slutty school girl. Her bright blonde hair is still long and flowing down her mid back, but the white sailor shirt she is forced to wear, far too small for even her modest cup size, just barely covered her braless chest. Showing off the belly button piercing she got as a part of this foolish bet.  
  
Her skirt, if she could even call something that didn't even fall past her thighs such, showed off her tight round ass being squeezed into the short black spats. Her lips painted a dark green in a nervous gaze up at the towering meat pole.  
  
Samus fair no better for her look. The rub red lipstick she is ok with. She didn't' mind it at all. It is the slutty bunny suit she has her body squeezed into. Her large breast nearly spill out of the black leotard. The tips of her areolas peaking out form the tops of them. With her leg being tightly hugged into the jet-black stockings.  
  
Both girls had lost a simple bet of a guessing game. Both girls were confident in betting that they would know how many coins were in a jar. An bet so easy that they'd even dress up in these silly outfits and be his sluts for the day.  
  
"You know Samus." Ridely taunted her with sly grin. "They say arrogance is the bane off any sensed vet."  
  
It's clear that they lost.  
  
"Fuck off." Samus growled but couldn't do much else. The rules were sound, bond by magic thanks to Bayonetta, and to be honest she dose blame her self for this.  
  
'In for a penny…' The bounty hunter thought as she leaned in closer. Grimacing at the heat that radiated off the cock. Along with the thick musk that sent and unknown shiver down her back. Zelda felt a similar one. Twisting her hips to try and ignore the feeling.  
  
Glaring up at the monster, Samus is the first to being getting this over with. Taking her red painted lips and kissing up on the side of the cock. Leaving bright red lips stains on the thick vein as she traveled up to the head of the prick. And then trailed her tongue back down. circling the muscle and slathering the monster's cock in her spit.  
  
"Mm." Samus grumbled at the salty taste on her lips, but she focused on the dick in front her. Sucking and slurping at the sides of the towering fuck pole. Coating it in her spit enough for the large shaft to fit in her mouth. Slowly she eased the dick through her lips her eyes not once leaving Ridley's arrogant gaze.  
  
Even the heat growing between her legs, Samus kept her hard stare at the space pirate. Steadily bobbing her head back and forth. Her plump red lips warped tightly round the warm cock. Sucking as she pulled her head back. And the sliding back with her tongue gliding along the underside. All the while a stain of lust damping her clothes.  
  
"Don't let the bounty slut have all the fun princess~." Ridley sighed. Placing a clawed hand on the back of the bounty hunter's head to push her deeper on his cock. The bounty hunter gagging a little as the prick half of the prick hit at the back of her throat. "Those balls of mine are just waiting for you to kiss them."  
  
Zelda swallowed hard but steeled herself and begin licking at the monster's under carriage. Gingerly licking and sucking at the veiny, leathery sack. It shocked her that tangy taste of the monster's sweat made her shiver and hum.  
  
"Hmm~…Mmmm~" The princess found her rhythm a bit too easily. While she could not take one of the nuts in her mouth completely, Zelda resided to sucking on one, viney leathery ball. Twirling her tongue one on of the thumping veins, the pulsating of the muscles caused and un wanted moan fomr her, and then enclosed her lips around the sack as much as she could. Drawing her head back, her lips pulling back the large cum factory, she sucked and slurped. Until she released it with a pop and moved on the other ball.  
  
Repeating the process of licking and kissing. Bouncing back between each one as her his twitched with lust. The Hylian noble finding the degrading act of revering Ridley's cock enjoyable. Humming and moaning at the salty sweat on her tongue and heavy musk violating her noise.  
  
"Ohhh~ you two were born for sucking dicks…" Ridley sighed as he laid his head back. Enjoying the two-blonde worshipping his dick. The two blondes worked very well in pleasing his cock. His whole cock, form his shaft to the balls, is covered in lipstick and spit. It kept his hand on Samus to keep her bobbing deeper on his cock. The bounty hunter gagging every now and then while the princess eagerly slathered his taint with her lips.  
  
Samus however had lost her glare as her eye grew heavy with arousal. The thick tangy taste and heavy dominating musk of Ridely's cock slowly taking her senses. Her clit hidden under her clothes twitched as she her head ins bounced back and forth on her arch rival's cock. Her hands that were resting at his thighs grew weak. She started sucking more willingly much to Ridley's joy as he watched the two blonde sluts fall for his cock.  
  
Eventually, Ridley let Samus go and allowed her to go at her own pace. The lust dazed blonde didn't even remove her lips from his cock. Even anything Samus grew more desperate and as she bobbed her head further down the prick. As she swallowed half his cock, Zelda came up, not satisfied with just Ridely's jizz fill cum sacks, and slid her tongue up and down what the bounty hunter couldn't take. Slurping and sucking the side of the pulsating cock. Twirling her lips around the veins and sliding up to meet Samus's lips.  
  
Samus and Zelda switched swapped on taking Ridley's cock. When Samus popped her lisp off the pirates shaft, to lick at the monster's testicles Zelda would dive down. Taking her place in sucking and being more gentle then the bounty hunter's faster swift head bobbing. Going slow, and steady pace. Getting the full taste of his sweat much to her horror, but her body enjoyed it as she felt her spats damped with lust.  
  
Yet even with girls do duel duty working as Ridley's best whore's, the cocky space pirate wasn't even close to cumming. Her merrily rolled his head back and hissed to the sky in pleasure form the two-girl petting his dick. However as fun as it is watching the two sluts devour his dick, Ridley isn't a passive beast.  
  
As Zelda raised her head to the tip of his cock, Ridely snatched the blonde by her hair and rammed his whole dick down her throat. Making her hack and gag as he pounded her face with violent violating thrust. Before Samus could even move the space, pirate grabbed her pony tail and pushed her lips to his bounced jizz sacks.  
  
"Come on you little slut!" Ridely cackled as he slammed his hips into Zelda's face. The princess going limp and letting Ridley have his way with her throat. "You can do better then that."  
  
Zelda gagged and spit as her bulge was stretched and ruined by Ridely's dick. Her eyes watering as her red painted lips stained the bustling cock. With his other hand, the horny space pirate held Samus's head down to ball sack. Forcing her to lick and suck at his taint as balls swung in her face. As much as Samus tired she was in the same place as Zelda was. Residing to her fate and bracing herself against the monster's legs as he threw his hips into both of them.  
  
Ridely used more force to finally completely hilt the Hylian princess's mouth on his dick. Pumping his hips while the princess got off on her throat being reamend and brutalized. Her twat gasping and twitching as lust rack her body form Ridley's rough pace.  
  
"Mmmph!?" Zelda's eyes rolled back as she came violently. Squirting through her spats and showering the ground as she choked on the space pirate's cock. Her eyes rolling in the bad of her head as she shock and shivered form her climax.  
  
"Ha ha! Told ya you could do it." Ridely laughed as he saw Zelda cum form sucking him. The princess turning into a true cum bucket as she twitched and moaned on his dick. "But don't hog it all~."  
  
The space pirate pulled the princess off his cock. Giving her a moment to breath but sending her right down to his taint and switching to Samus. Slamming the bounty hunter's mouth on his cock. Plowing her face while he made the hyaline kiss his cum sacks. Giving her just as much rough treatment as the now cock drunk princess.  
  
Ridley growled joyfully as he switched between Zelda's and Samus's mouth. Suddenly ripping one from one spot and switching the other, the pirate got a full taste of the girls mouths. Samus is clearly made form more stronger stuff given that she hasn't came yet like Zelda. The other blonde simply happy letting Ridely use her like cum rag, while Samus kept some grip on the beast legs' to steady herself. Yet that didn't mean that she felt no joy form this as her gasping pussy assured her.  
  
"Enjoy you sluts!" Ridely sneered as his cock fired off a gallon of his spunk. It erupted out Zelda's bugling cheeks and rushed through her nose from the first blast. Three shots pelted her face in thick heavy spurts before he gave Samus a turn. Ramming his cumming dick in her mouth, thrusting his hips a free time to fuck his jizz down her gullet.  
  
Pulling it out, he let the last few spurts of jizz on cover both girl's panting faces. The impressively thick, nearly like a soup, white jizz slapped the girls in the face with heavy glutinous splats. Drowning their foreheads and cheeks and adding more cum to Zelda's deluge in her mouth. The white glops dipped off their faces like sludge as they kneeled panting under Ridley's orgasm. His cock continuously firing his sticky discharge with grand jerks of his spasming prick.  
  
"Ahh…. haa…." Cover in jizz, with Zelda staining the little amount of clothing she wore with her own ejaculation, both girls merely gasping and panted in exhaustion. With Ridley's dick still hard and ready.  
  
Ah!?" Samus gasped as she was wrapped around by Ridley's tail, pinning her arms to her side and slamming her into the ground. Her but rised in the air with her breast pushing down on the ground spilling out of her top. The tail spread her cunt suddenly spread open by the wide tip. If Samus wasn't trying to stop herself form moaning she would be impressed by the skill of Ridley's tail pumping inside her while he picked up Zelda. Her pussy every accepting the monster's appendage as it thrusted in and out of her.  
  
Zelda on the other hand is now face Ridley on her back with her legs stretched wide. With her soaked pussy shown to the world as it twitched and drooled on the ground. A small tuff of pubic hair, just above her swollen clit, toped her young sex. Ridley growled above her as he rubbed her against the shivering young girl. Poking at her entrance to make her squeak and jump from her having her fresh cunt momentary opened.  
  
"Now since this is the first time I've ever had to deal with nobility, you go first my dear!" Ridely says as he rammed his spit covered cock into Zelda's pussy. Tearing through her spats, the beast squatted over her as he railed his dick in her rear his large fun sacks slapping against her against her. Fucking her like a breeding horse, the pirate railed his dick inside her as he is trying to impregnate her. He didn't' care if could or couldn't. All he cared was breaking the princess into her willing bitch.  
  
"Ahh~! Y-your cock! It's so big! Ahhnnn~~!" Zelda wailed and moaned from the trashing of Ridley's cock. Her eyes rolling back in lust with her tongue swing out her mouth. Drooling and smiling as the pleasure over took her and shattered any coherent thoughts. Ridley making true with his intentions and broke the princess into his personal sow.  
  
Ridley cackled over the cumslut of a princess. Her pussy agreeing with her lustful moans and dutifully squeezing his cock. Just like a well-trained whore, Zelda's cunt groped and massaged Ridley's dick. The thick alien shaft, bulging out the blonde sow's stomach, battered and smashed into her womb relentlessly.  
  
"I-I am cumming! Your amazing fat cock is making me cum!~" Zelda bellowed as her cunt squirted and blasted the space pirate's stomach with her quim. Her pussy locking up and chocking his dick suddenly. Making Ridley snare in bliss as he felt this own ejaculation build and burst forth.  
  
"Take it you slut!" With triumph roared Ridley slammed his bumpy shaft to the base and fired off and thick stream of jizz. Throwing his hips back and slamming them back in with every viscous burst of cum. While the princess fallowed suit and came with him. A weaker orgasm sure, but it did the job and sucked in as much of Ridely's cum as it could.  
  
"Ohh fuck yeah take every drop you royal sow." Ridley groaned as he left Zelda's legs up, leaning over to get drop his seed as deep as he could into her. The heavy jizz leaked and out of his twitching ball sack. The leathery cum pockets jumped with every deposit of his seed inside the willing slut.  
  
"Ah…ahh….so-ah…hot…cum…" Zelda laid on her back as the pirate pulled out of her. Ridley's spunk spilling out the beaten pussy. Her body shaking form her orgasm with her jizz covered face looking in utter bliss.  
  
"Now that was fun~!" Ridley licked his lips as he stood up. "Who know you long ears cows were the perfect cock sleeves."  
  
Leaving the fuck dumb Hylian to shake and quiver in her orgasm, Ridley turned to Samus. Who is shaking and quivering form his tail still pumping inside her. Her spunk slathered face was drooling on the floor as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her tongue hanging out with her butt twitching form another climax ripping through her.  
  
"Ah..." Samus gave a weak cry as her orgasm was great, spraying the floor in shower of her quim, but her body utterly weak. While Ridely was fucking Zelda, his tail didn't once slow down in it plunging Samus's sex. Even when she came, the tail kept thrusting inside her.  
  
"Oh dear. I am so sorry. I was busy, that I forgot about my favorite bitch." Ridley laughed as he pulled his tail out of Samus. The blonde dropping to her ground with her form shuddering and shaking form the consecutive climaxes.  
  
Ridley picked up the gasping busty bounty hunter. Using his tail to keep her arms tied behind her back, Ridely spread out her legs like the wing of a butterfly. Her pussy gapping and dripping her lust as his cock throbbed against it.  
  
There was no ceremony or words for Samus as Ridley rammed his dick up inside her sensitive pussy. Making her head swing back in mind breaking orgasm. Just like her pervious one it spray in an arch and splashed on the ground. Her back arched in an silent scream of lust while her body shook and tingled.  
  
Ridley bounced Samus on his cock, her breast jumping out her suit while he rammed his hips up. Her harden nipples greeting the air as Ridely pounded her cunt with even more vigor then he did Zelda's. Taking his frustrations of all the times he's beaten her on her sex. His cum filled sack flying up at the sheer force off his thrusting. While Samus's pussy is not as tight and fresh as Zelda's, is slick and sensitive. With the bounty hunter cumming almost constantly form Ridely's raging length.  
  
"Ahh haa…so-so big…" Samus panted and cooed a like the cock hungry whore she has become. Just like princess Zelda the bounty hunter nearly went limp with pleasure. Her eyes rolling with her tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat. Her pussy utter beaten and broken by Ridely. His cock marking her womb as his own as her rammed her drenched muff.  
  
"How's my dick you cum caving whore?" Ridley roared as he got even harder with his thrusting. His climax running through him.  
  
"I love it! I love your monster cock!" Samus screamed form another climax running through her. One that was enough to make him blow his own load.  
  
Ridley roared as he slammed his dick into the bounty hunter's womb. Lodging it in there as he coated her pussy with his seed. Roughly jerking his hips with every spew of his healthy white load. Only topping for the last ten of his heaviest blast of cum. Hilting his cock in the babbling slut of a bounty hunter to deposit the last of his jizz inside her. His hips and cock shuddering as he pumped his gooey sperm in is rival turned cum rag.  
  
"Glad that you finally know you place slut." Ridely's stiff cock popped out the moaning bounty hunter yet he is far form done with her. Even with a un godly amount of cum leaking form her muff, Ridley still had more energy in cock for another round.  
  
Putting the princess on top of the bounty hunter with his tail, Samus's larger breast smothering the Hylians' face, Ridley licked his lips as he slide his cock in between the princess tight ass. Hot dogging her rear, dripping pre-cum on her back from his studded cock. Smirking as he gave a playful slap on her ass. Enjoying the happy gasp as the long-eared girl's butt jiggled and bounce in his grip.  
  
"I am going to make you two think of nothing but my dick for the rest of your lives. If you whores haven't already." Happily, Ridley plowed his slick dick into the noble's asshole. Spreading her cheeks with his thumb in her anus. Pulling her hair as he kept a hard grip on her butt. Slapping it to get loud monas of delight form the cum dump princess.  
  
"Ahhh! More! I want more of massive cock!" Zelda moaned and wailed in bless as Ridley gave the same treatment to her anus as he did her twat. Showing her asshole, no mercy as he slammed into her tight office. It was hard to first to swing his hips in and out like before he did with her cunt with how tight her asshole is. But the slick juices from both girls made it easier for him to move. However, there was sigh off disappointment form Zelda as she felt the monster pull out of her easily abused butt hole. Ridley pulling out her rear, not before giving a hearty smack, and pushing his dick back into Samus.  
  
"Haa!" Ridley crammed his dick as much as he could in Samus's jizz filled cunt. Pounded the beaten bounty hunter cunt with even greater passion then he did before. Reminding her of her place as his cockslevee as he fucked his pervious load back into her.  
  
The space pirate switched between the holes of his tow bitches. Not giving either girl any warning as to who he give his dick to. Randomly cramming it into Zelda's tight ass, slamming into her while pulling her hair back. And then plowing Samus's pussy. Pushing the princess down into the slutty bounty hunters bouncing tits while he carved Samus's muff out and hit her ass. Leaving stinging red marks on her butt as he did so. Never asking or giving any sort of sign when or who would get his dick. Keeping the girl sin a constant state of cumming as they moaned and cooed in delight.  
  
"You're my whores!" Ridely came right into the princess's greedy asshole. His deluge of jizz filling and gushing out just form one shot. However, with his cock still cumming, Ridley pulled out of the moaning Hylian, and pushed his cock into Samus's muff. Making the bounty hunter moan as he fucked his spasming dick inside her slit. Fucking his cum deep in side her as his balls twitched and shock with every blast of his jizz.  
  
He finally pulled out, rubbing his still jizzing dick in between Zelda's rear. Spraying his thick seed all over the girls as the laid cumming and panting under him. Showering Zelda's hair and lower back the stodgy liquid. Her butt getting the bulk of it as it was covered in white. Samus got the lest about of spunk on her face but she was still covered in the sweltering thick cum.  
  
"Now that was fun." The space pirate smiled as his dick finally deflated. Yet he still mocked them as they laid on the floor twitching and drench in his jizz.  
  
"You girls should make bets more often." The space pirate chuckled as he left the room. Leaving the girls legs spread, oozing out his cum with satisfied cock drunk smiles.


	8. Ch. 8 Trick or fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Halloween party, Ridley decides to give Samus a nice trick, and the lovely treat of him pounding her pussy. 
> 
> Tags: Rough sex, Monster on girl, mind break

Ch. 8

 

Trick or fuck

  
  
“Wow. I didn’t think they could dance like that. “  
  
Samus Aran sighed as she walked into the dirty bath room stall at the end of the bar.   
  
It is Halloween. Or at least the creator of this smash thing think it is. It created a nice bar for everyone to dance around and enjoy themselves. Something Samus took to kindly as took to dressing up for the party. Asking princess peach for costume. Although in the eyes of other’s the state of her dress could only be described as slutty.   
  
A tight pink sleeveless leotard that squeezed in her large breast. Her nipples nearly peeking out from the top and the large amount of cleavage she is showing. A frilly dress skirt that showed off her crotch. And, while not see through, one could clearly see the outline of her sex. The creamy colored skirt is utterly short and opened around her White thigh high stocks that hugged her legs tightly. Her heels weren’t much, simple two-inch white ones.   
  
To others she looked like a prostitute, but as she looked in the grimy bathroom mirror, she found the look rather attractive. Although her years of training didn’t included of having a good fashion sense.   
  
“It’s rather cute.” Samus said to herself.   
  
“I was thinking the same thing~.”   
  
Samus was too slow to turn around was easily picked up by Ridely. The reptilian pirate cackled as pinned both the bounty hunter’s arms behind her. Keeping her restraint as she tried to worm her way out of his grip.   
  
Just like her, the space pirate is also dressed up. Although his wolf costume left lot to be desired. The only thing that would tell someone he is dressed as such would be the silly fluffy wolf ears on his large head and the fact that his spindly tail is covered in fur. Trying to make it look like an actual wolf tail even though it look utterly silly.   
  
Not that it matter much with Ridley’s terrifying form easily making anything he wears fearful.   
  
“You know, that old turtle was telling me a story.” Ridley laughed as he trailed his tongue along Samus's cheek. His hands roughly groping her large breast to get a soft groan put her.   
  
“And he was telling me how fuck the pink princess stupid.” The pirate said as he move Samus's leotard aside for his fingers to poke and prod at her pussy.   
  
“First he toyed her. Get all wet and ready form him.” The monsters muddled finger divided in. Quick and fast getting a short shriek form the bounty Hunter as she felt her cunt get spread open.   
  
“Hm. Uhnnn...” Samus tired to stop the moans escaping her lips but Ridley knew how to work a woman’s body. His finger ducking in and out of cunt at a rapid pace. Blurring as he twisting and flexed his long fingers around inside her. Hitting her most sensitive points, while his other messaged her lips and played at her clit.   
  
“Oh, she'd tried to resist but Bowser knew how much a cock hungry slut she was.” Ridley laughed as he pumped his fingers in and out Samus. Snickering as she squirmed his grip and her pussy betrayed her. Drenching his fingers in her lust as he pistoned out her, the bounty Hunter’s orgasm building with ever slam if his fingers in her cunt.   
  
“But just we she was about let go, Browser stopped teasing the little sow.” Ridley said as he pulled his fingers out. Getting a disappointed moan form Samus before she noticed something hot throbbing between her thighs.   
  
“He with one quick strike he broke her.”  Ridely sneered before slammed his cock, in one shot, deep into the bounty hunter’s leaking pussy. Immediately Samus came like a hydrate and with nearly as much force. Arching her body back and moaning loudly with her tongue limply hanging out. Smiling dumbly as her eyes rolled back, her stretched pussy gushed put her orgasm. All over the floor and on Ridley’s thick throbbing dick.   
  
“Haa…. haa.” Samus moaned and cooed in broken pleasure. Her body twitching and shuddering form her cunt spraying her lust on the ground whole Ridley laughed at how quickly she fell for his cock.   
  
“And just like that she became a slobbering bitch.” Ridley laughed as he grabbed Samus’s pony tail and started slamming his cock into her hungry pussy. Plowing his cock as deep as he could into the panting blonde’s cunt at a blistering pace.  Pulling her hair as he brutally ravaged the waling blonde’s cunt. Railing his hips into the slutty bounty hunters greedy pussy.   
  
“Oohh~♡.” Samus showed no resistant as she wailed and moaned around Ridley’s dick. Letting her body get used as cock sock for Ridley as the pleasure form his shaft was too much for her. Her mind thinking nothing of lust and cock    
  
“Have you heard of that story before?” Ridley cackled as he felt Samus cum over his dick again.  The blonde shuddering as her cunt firing off another orgasm as Ridley closed on to his. His cock twitching rapidly at with more fury as he came closer to his climax.   
  
“Ha!!” Ridley cried as his cock shuddered and fired a thick, stodgy slurry of jizz from his cock. He warm cream erupted form his tip and blasted Samus’s pussy. Heavy glops of white erupted form the tip of Ridely’s cock.  The warmth and force do the sticky jizz made Samus freeze up and cum wildly. Just like before her greedy pussy spasmed and shot out her climax in glorious spray of her lust.   
  
The space pirate dropped the cock drunk bounty hunter on the floor. While Samus panted and drooled, Ridley’s shaft nestled itself between Samus’s rear. Still spewing it’s load all over the blondes’ back in thick white glops. His cock twitching and shaking with every burst as his warm jizz coated Samus’s back.   
  
“Heh Heh…” Ridley smiled. Grabbing the blonde slut’s ass and slide his cock in between her soft cheeks. Ooze morning of his cum out his cock as he laughed. “The night is still young…. I think it’s high time that I treat myself after such a good trick.”   
  


-OOO-

  
  
“C-Cock…. Haa…. more cock…”  
  
Samus moaned weakly as Ridely reamend her asshole.   
  
Tied to the toilet of the stall, her hands above her head and legs spread wide open, Samus was covered in jizz. Her costume torn showing her breast bounce and jiggled from the force of Ridley wrecking her anus. Her harden nipples, like the rest of her body, dripped jizz as her tits bounced. Her pussy, gapping and twitching is stuffed to the brim with Ridely’s cum. The alabaster jizz oozed out her out of her soaked muff on to the tile floor in a thick puddle.   
  
Tally marks, form a maker covered her body. Counting the number of times Ridely came inside her mouth, pussy and ass. Words like ‘free cock sock’, ‘Always cum inside’ ‘cumslut’ covered mostly her gaping abused cunt and her panting cum drunk face. Her eyes rolling back in utter cum dazed harmony while her tongue flapped around form the pirate’s vigorous pounding.   
  
“Heh heh…” Ridely laughed as held Samus legs apart to get deeper in her gut. His cock building out her belly as he slammed into her. Showing her ass just as little mercy as he did her pussy with brutal hard thrust in her anus. The cum drunk bounty hunter mewled and moaned happily as Ridely railed her relentlessly. As he has been doing for the past three hours.   
  
“Take my cum you sow!!” Ridley roared as he hilted his dick as far inside Samus. Shooting another thick and powerful load inside the cum dazed and moaning bounty slut. It spewed and rushed out inside Samus’s already stuffed belly.   
  
With a sigh Ridley pulled his cock out of the twitching slut. His cum oozing out and joining the rest on the ground. His cock still hard and throbbing, twitching eagerly with Ridley leans forward with his cock and squeezed it in between her pillowy breast. Slathered in his sticky jizz, Ridely pushed his slammed his dick into Samus’s mouth. The bounty hunter dizzily sucked on the head of Ridley’s cock as it pumped into her mouth.    
  
“That’s right. Clean me off~.” The space pirate steadily thrusted his cock in between Samus’s breasts and in her mouth. The slimy spunk covered tits soaked his cock. Making the task of the cum slut cleaning point less, but Samus attempted the task anyway. Happily bobbing her head as deep as she could on the alien prick.   
  
The bounty hunters throat bulging as she gagged and lick the ejaculated-on Ridley’s dick. Slurping both her’s and his discharge while the burly shaft started slamming into her face. Ridely ramming his cock through her breast with cackling fervor as his last orgasm came rushing towards him.   
  
“Here’s your treat!” With snort the beast came on last time. Removing hiss cock and pumping it with his hand to coat the rest of Samus’s body in his seed. The stickily alien ball batter slapped against Samus’s waiting tongue. Covering her hair and face as she eagerly panted in lust.   
  
“Happy Halloween.” Ridely smirked as he placed a sign on Samus’s stiff nipple. A crude paper note that said ‘this bitch prefers cocks for treats.’ Leaving the bounty hunter tied and cover in his cum for the rest of the night. 


End file.
